Digital Butterfly
by DigiConjurer
Summary: The end is where we begin, let broken hearts mend and start to beat again. Or in other words, let this speedrun begin.
1. Hunters - An old threat

I don't own digimon or any franchise referenced here.

* * *

Digital Butterfly

World 1-1

Hunters - An old threat

Ace Resterez opened his eyes once more.

Out of all the days to wake up, today felt off. It was as if he had already lived this day and went to sleep, only for the day to restart on him. Maybe, a bit more sleep would fix it and he could just continue on with life.

So he closed his eyes and hoped to get back into some sort of slumber. Maybe have a nice dream or two. If he was really lucky, it could lead to a wet one.

But all that got him was a full-on assault. It started with an impaling through the stomach by scythe heads, followed by a similar with floor spikes. Next came the swinging of the bat and then the instruments. Though, he wasn't quite certain how exactly that was supposed to kill him. But it had.

Then there was that time where they were facing down their past selves, which counted as a death in someone's eyes. Then came the laser, with it's scorching heat and blinding light. He hated that one most of all. And for the grand finale, an assault by the very thing he and his friends had been chasing - a white cat. Mind you, it was an overpowered white cat who was intent on killing everyone with robot angels things for some reason. Still hurt like hell. Especially when all the phoenixes shot forth from his body and caught fire.

"Do you wish to change your fate?" a voice called out as a figure appeared. If he had to take a guess, they were probably standing over his gnarled and burnt corpse.

"No." Ace answered and watched the figure crack a smile. "Whatever you're proposing, I refuse your deal and all your counter offers."

While by no means the sharpest tool in the shed, he already knew the consequences of attempting to change things through cheating death. The last couple attempts, while successful, had brought about disaster again and again. At least they made a dent against their opponents in their 'final battle'.

"Who said I was giving you the option to refuse?" the figure taunted as a wide grin formed on their face. "You have no choice this time, Ace Resterez. For a better future, this is your one and only option."

With that, the swordsman's eyes opened. Carefully, he sat himself up and looked about the room. Compared to his first adventure, things felt more quiet. Back then, he had been surrounded by others.

Ruby the ice phoenix, a loose cannon and a bit of a scatterbrain. While not the smartest or the toughest, she had least had some love within her heart of ice. Then there was Ted, who I guess you can call a father? He was more useless than anything else. Which brought right to Ninjara. Cringe-worthy name, cringe-worthy skills. But they were still his teammates. Or were, for a time until they were all shot a year into the future for some reason.

"I get it." Ace muttered and let his eyes open back up, getting up for real this time. "Stop acting like this is somehow a new experience. Because it isn't."

He had hoped that the voice would argue back and maybe prove him wrong. But no voice echoed back. Which was quite disappointing in his book. He preferred it when the author at least talked back. It least made things a tiny bit less hollow on his end.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head for the moment, he got himself dressed. It was the same outfit as usual, a plain shirt and a pair of shorts. You would think he would at least try to spice it up, but nah. That just left grabbing his katanas. While both blades had seen their fair share of chipping and damages, this pair seemed untarnished. Or at least looked that way.

Nonetheless, Ace made his way over to the other side of the bed. There, a woman slept in peace. Strands of platinum blonde hair snuck through from the covers, while a pair of sapphire blue eyes stayed hidden under a set of eyelids.

"Time to wake up, Clara." the swordsman whispered and carefully placed a hand on her, giving her a slight shake. Slowly, his partner woke up… and proceeded to fling him against a wall.

"Ugh." the mage remarked as she took the current situation in. "Wait… why are we back here? Shouldn't we be dead?"

Clara's question seemed to catch Ace off-guard, with him choosing to just stand there like some confused idiot. Which he most definitely was at times.

"It wasn't all bad, right?" he countered and got a glare from his partner. "You're probably right."

But that left a huge question for the duo. What happened? Was this case of the future getting rewritten or perhaps some other outcome? Or was this something else?

Ace took a deep breath and peeled himself off. After, he made his way towards the window.

"So now what?" Clara inquired and watched her partner give a shrug, only for his gaze to focus on something outside. "Ace, for all that is holy, please do-"

Before she had a chance to finish whatever she was going shout at him, Ace jumped out of the window. Somehow, he managed to throw one of his katanas at whatever he saw in the process.

Reluctantly, Clara followed right behind, making sure that her cyan dress or anything else on her body was not sliced apart by the broken shards of glass. Which was accomplished by just pushing that stuff into a nearby corner and hoping for the best. Considering that it was just the two of them and not the original four, the chances of a dangerous accident are slightly down. Not by much, mind you. Just enough that a difference could be seen.

Once both she and Ace were back on solid ground, their gazes focused on whatever the swordsman hit. On closer inspection, it would appear that the target was a white tabby cat. A very angry one, at that.

"Caught you." Ace whispered and took a deep breath. "So, care to give us some proper answers this time?"

Ace got no response, so he gave his partner a quick glance. But Clara gave him silence as well.

"I realize that you mean nothing to us, that we are nothing but your fucking playthings. But that ends now." he muttered and took a deep breath, slamming his katana quite close to the cat's body.

"You didn't seem to care when you escaped Heck." the cat muttered and tried to pull itself up, only to find the hands of Clara. "I didn't expect my son and his guardian-"

She got a punch in the gut for that remark. It was well deserved, especially after all that she had put both her children and their friends through. All for supposed answers. Which for the record, she never actually gave. Which is bad advertising on her part. At any point, you could have given clear answers, but no.

"Like you even care." Clara countered and made a glance towards her partner, who was taking the announcement with a mix of confusion and understanding. While he sort of remembered hearing something like that, the memory felt hazy, almost fake to some extent. Which could be chalked up to it coming from a place that existed and didn't.

"Care to elaborate?" Ace whispered, getting no response in return. "Wonderful. You could at least pretend to be the author, a tiny bit."

Butt still no response.

He took a deep breath, letting his gaze focus back on their opponent. While it would be a good idea to asking how he was related to this… thing, it was overshadowed by a variety of other things. Things such as why their target was casually just letting them capture her.

"Just give it a few minutes." the cat remarked and cracked a smile. "Not everyone is here yet."

Almost to mock him, she broke free from her captors bonds and stood up. This was then followed by a cocoon of light.

"Also, call me Yami." the woman explained and got the middle finger. "Good job, both of you."

* * *

Patch Notes:

 _Added -_

 **World:**

-Hunters

Characters:

Ace Resterez

Clara

Yami

.

And so begins a project that actually started before the end of Hunters as a standalone chapter for DAO. Which got put onto the back burner for a bit. Mostly so I could work on at the time, Azure Shift.

But after that fell through, I saw a chance to bring this back. Which brings us to Digital Butterfly itself. A literal 'speedun' through both my works and a majority of the digimon anime (Young Hunters, Applimonsters and maybe the currently untitled adventure sequel thing not included). Of course, expect a lot of relationships, some clones of characters and above all else, me butchering a good chunk of the anime characters.

.

Next Time: Romance and Angst, what more could you ask for?


	2. Hunters - A Field of Black Roses

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 1-2

Hunters: A Field of Black Roses

Nina Sangan wasn't sure what to feel about her friend, let alone as her supposed girlfriend. On one hand, Aurora had swooped in to save her stubborn ass on multiple occasions, never giving any fuss to Nina's somewhat questionable means. But at the same time, it was this very woman that spelled the end of them. She was a big factor in forcing their hand into Odiaba and to some extent, their subsequent adventures. And in turn, a lot of deaths. Some of which, resulting in characters being erased from the multiverse itself. Thanks a lot, Yami.

"I really want to hate you." the anarchist muttered. "After all you've done, the deaths you caused…"

She let her attention turn to Aurora. At the moment, they were both in their pajamas, having just woken up from what may have seemed like an endless slumber. But it didn't change the events that transpired back then. The spikes that had pierced through their bodies, the fight with their 'past' selves and those angels in Heck. All because she had motives that none of them could know or possibly understand at the time. They still had no clue why she went through the things that she did.

Which brings us nicely to this ruined mansion. At one point, maybe it had served as a place for the elite to hide from the prying eyes of the public. Now though, it served as a partial prison for one woman, her jailer and the jailer's caretaker.

"But when I look into those eyes, the only one I hate is myself for letting you down."

Carefully, Aurora made her way over to her girlfriend. But all that got her was a slap to the hat. Memories of her time as someone else came rushing back in, a reminder of her cowardly end so long ago.

"I deserve that." the cowgirl weakly remarked, holding still for any future punishment from Nina. But when none came, she gave her a confused glance.

"You've already suffered enough." Nina continued and pulled Aurora over, letting her arms wrap around. Aurora did something similar and attempted to get a kiss in.

"Ahem."

Both girls turned around, finding the actually dressed form of Nina's partner, Celeste. And by that, I mean she was actually wearing a t-shirt and skirt with her long trenchcoat. Because nothing says 'don't-mess-with-me' more than a garment that's too big for you and drags on the floor.

"As much as I enjoyed your little display, I believe that it can wait till both of you are clothed."

"Fine." Nina answered and the two made their way over to the closet, getting assaulted by an avalanche of dirty clothes.

"Do you think I should go with my nicer outfit?" Aurora inquired, watching Nina get her usual crop top and tube skirt on. While the pairing would made sense when her friend was maybe in her late teens. It just looked silly on what was supposed to be an adult body. And while Nina knew that, the same could be said about Aurora's choice of outfit. Sure, the cowboy leathers were far less skimpy than the crop top, they looked quite tight on her. Though, I suspect the nicer one would probably be a similar story.

"What's the difference between it and your usual one?" the anarchist answered and watched Aurora hold up the garment. Which compared to what she was wearing at the moment, actually looked sensible. And by that, it was a shirt and vest with a pair of jeans to finish it off. Of course, there was still the matter of grabbing her badge. Even if it didn't really make her an actual officer.

"Yes, you most definitely wear that one."

Aurora took a deep breath.

"That's the regular one." the cowgirl explained, watching Nina realize her mistake. "I can still wear this, if you want…"

For a few seconds, Nina got the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Nina answered and watched Aurora switch into her new clothes. Which was the perfect time to maybe find a mirror to look and see how much they had actually grown,

"Better?~" she called out, watching her girlfriend get all red in the face. "Now can we kiss?"

A nod, followed by the attempted locking of lips. Which mostly looked like Aurora carefully pressing her face into the anarchist and hoping to not break away mid-moment. Eventually, they did allow themselves some space and breathing room.

"I think we might need to work on that." Nina joked and got a nervous laugh from Aurora in return. This also seemed to be Celeste's cue to enter once more.

"Something has come up, you two." Celeste announced. and made her way over, using this as the perfect opportunity to look them over. "Grab your stuff and let's go."

Both girls gave a nod, and grabbed their respective weapons off a nearby bed stand. Butterfly swords for Nina and revolvers for Aurora. Or in other words, a typical loadout for the duo.

"Which vehicle are we taking?" Aurora remarked as they made their way past a now abandoned room. Once this had been where their other partners had slept, kind of like Ace's. Though, I'm fairly certain that he didn't give them their own place to sleep. No, they probably were told to go sleep somewhere and forgotten about. Not that Nina was any better.

"Don't remind me." Nina muttered, letting her gaze fall to the ground. "I still have fluffkins, though! That must count for something, right?"

Aurora shot her quick glance, only to watch her girlfriend pick up a taxidermy stuffed cat.

"Uh…" the cowgirl answered, not entirely sure of what to make of this pet. It probably help if it were alive. But it wasn't. "That's nice, I think?"

Nina set it back down and the two passed through the living room, giving the general rundown state of the place. None of the furniture actually matched, with the pieces that sort of had some theming looking quite ready to fall apart into a million pieces. Thankfully, they exited to the garage and shifted their attention to that. There, a motorcycle and a mechanical horse thing awaited. "Which one?" Aurora asked and watched Nina's gaze focus on the horse. "Now, wher-"

Before she had a chance to finish that sentence, a girl with fairy wings flew out from behind the motorcycle.

"Kai!" Nina screeched, pointing a butterfly sword her way. "What are you doing here?!"

But Kai doesn't answer, instead choosing to hold a hand to her forehead.

"There's something inside of my head." the rogue whispered, each word seeming to be distorted by an unknown source. "Get it out! Get it out!"

But the 'thing' inside her refused. If anything, it was probably quite confused. Especially when their home was slammed into the pavement and they themselves were flung out.

"Uh… better?"

Kai gave a nod and watched her teammates get on the mechanical horse. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but Aurora eventually settled upon having Nina just sit on her. That way, Celeste had a place to sit.

"Where is that cat?" Nina muttered and focused on the door. After a few minutes of staring, her partner busted through and jumped onto the back.

"Sorry about that." Celeste whispered, letting her gaze shift to the horse more than the people around her. "Just needed to prepare mentally prepare myself."

Nina shot her partner a quick glance. While she wasn't entirely certain what connection Celeste exactly had to the white cat, something about it didn't seem good.

Yet, she opened the garage door up and gave Kai a nod. Which for some reason, the fairy took as reason enough to shoot out of the garage like a bullet.

"Let's go."

They followed right behind the fairy, making sure to at least try and keep up with her. Which was a bit of a challenge for Aurora's steed, but welcome for once.

"There they are, finally." Yami muttered as she watched the four approach. Strangely, her attention seemed most focused on Aurora. "Out of all the people she could have picked, it was her. Truly a sh-"

A blade pierced through her stomach, doing little in the way of actually killing her. Which is a complete shame if you ask me.

"Than you're going to be disappointed in me too." Ace muttered, knocking his own mother to the ground. "Not that I'm certain why you even care."

That got him a growl, which was the least of his worries at the moment.

"Oh please." Clara remarked and focused on Yami. "What did you expect to happen? You left both of your children off to two random strangers and just expected them to turn out as straight little angels? You make me laugh."

After, the mage let out a chuckle.

"Bitch."

That got Yami a kick to the head. Which she most definitely deserved. Right after, a large airship flew overhead.

* * *

Notes:

Yeah. Ace and company had a lot of time offscreen to figure who's pants/skirts they wanted in. Kinda weird to be going full-circle with these two. While their not quite to a point that they could be an actual married couple, give them some time.

.

Next Time: An angry ex's and a boyfriend. Good times.


	3. Hunters - You are a Sky Pirate

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 1-3

Hunters - You're a Sky Pirate

Most of the time, Katherine Ichijouji found her situation to be quite a mixed bag.

On one hand, she had managed to gather a variety of people under one roof with little in-fighting or treachery. But that usually meant she had to put her trust in individuals with goals that might not line up with her own.

Now though, things were an absolute mess. It was a small miracle that the airship hadn't been crashed while she was asleep. All the additional weight of people that she might've hired in the past was never intended to be on here in the first place, let alone for long distance travel.

Sooner or later, they would need to land and do actual repairs. But that would mean having to deal with her twice time ex. Which was not something she wanted to do right this instant.

"Stupid Ace…" the empress muttered, making her way towards the crew quarters. "You couldn't just stick to one gender, could ya? No, that was just too difficult for you. You just had to seduce one of my own as well."

She stopped at a door, debating whether or not to knock before entering.

"Dolly, Zeus, are you up?" Katherine shouted, getting what sounded like a groan on the other side. "I need you at the bridge."

No response.

"Are you listening?"

Still no response. So, Katherine pulled the door open.

Inside, it had looked like a tornado had blown through. The bed was propped up against the side wall, its cover just sitting on the floor in a clump. Standing in the back corner, was a bronze statue of a man. He was dressed in a white toga and sandals, with a olive wreath in his hair. Sitting on said statue, was what looked like a young girl. Unlike her companion, she was adorned in a rag dress, her joints and attachment points on full display.

Of course, that didn't explain why there was another little girl pointing a knife towards them.

"Kathy, you're here!" the doll girl announced as she began bobbing up and down on the statue.

"It's Katherine, not Kathy." the empress muttered and let her attention turn to the knife-wielding girl. "Crap. I don't remember your name."

Miss 'Knife' gave a shrug, flashing her particular weapon towards her master.

"You've grown dull." she muttered and charged towards her master. "Let me rectify that."

A gunshot into the wall thankfully brought an end to that. Which also woke up anyone that was currently sleeping.

"Isabelle, isn't it?" Katherine continued, carefully pulling the knife away from her technically 'lost' teammate. "I'm Katherine."

"I thought your name was Vanessa, but okay." Isabelle muttered as Katherine looked away. "I guess I'll take these to the bridge."

With that, they made their exit. The trio made their way to their master's chosen destination, while Katherine moved onto the next door.

"Arachne!" she announced, banging her fist against the door. She was hoping for the drider to be up thanks to the gunshot, but it was a complete crapshoot.

"Hello, Katherine."

The titular empress looked towards the ceiling, finding the arachnid-like face of her next teammate within kissing distance. Which of course, Arachne went for. While sweet, she hadn't been expecting it. Though, the toxin that had just been injected into her made her feel a whole lot better.

"Admit it. You liked it." the drider inquired, watching Katherine perk up with each word.

"Why of course, Addie!" she announced, embracing her supposed lover with an even bigger kiss. "Thank you for freeing me once more!"

Arachne gave a nod.

"I just wished that I didn't have to do this every time I wanted to be with you."

The summoner let out a deep breath, letting her arms wrap around her beloved.

"We'll find a way, I just know it." Katherine explained as the venom faded from her system. "I guess you can follow me."

For some reason, Arachne blushed after hearing that.

"Thank you, my be- I mean, your majesty." she answered, getting an eye roll in return.

"Whatever." Katherine responded as they made their way to the next door. "Fuckboy, your uselessness is needed!"

A pair of scythe heads shot through the door, just missing their intended targets by a couple inches.

"What did you say?!" their user announced, appearing to be some angst-riddled adult. You know, the kind that still listen to Linkin Park's old stuff and believes that they are still the best. Even after Chester's death. Rest in peace.

"You have no right to speak about my preferences when you're just as bad." the boy countered and shot Arachne a glare. "If nothing else, give her another injection.

But Arachne refused. No, she instead webbed him up. It was an easier solution.

"Personally, I love both sides of you. Whether you're Katherine, the fierce empress. Or Vanessa, the confident summoner. It doesn't matter to me."

Katherine was caught by surprise by the drider's comment, letting her face turn a bright shade of pink.

'Admit it. You like her.' Vanessa whispered into her head, forcing a deep breath from the empress.

"Okay, maybe I like you a little." she muttered and got a bit of a blush from Arachne. But enough about that. There were still people to grab.

"Angel, how many times have I told you to give it a break?" a voice announced as what looked like a black ball of energy floated over. Once near it's companions, it shifted shape and took on the form of a female grim reaper. "Can't we both let this be a bygone and get over it?"

Her gaze past over both Katherine and Arachne.

"I guess." Katherine muttered. "Just head to the bridge."

The two complied with little fuss. Which was for the better, considering who was in the next set of rooms.

"Wait. There's more people?" Katherine remarked and shot Arachne a glance.

Yeah. Does it look like the hallway ends here?

"No?"

Exactly. So keep going now.

"Wonderful." Katherine muttered, getting a pat on the back from Arachne. "That's not the author narrating."

What are you talking about? I am the author.

'No you are not!'

How do I put this? Stuff happened, but I'm still me.

"Fine." Katherine muttered, letting her attention return to the door. "Whoever's in there, come out!"

Unlike some of the other located in this floating piece of junk, the occupants of this particular room knew how to follow orders, with a red thing quickly rushing out. While humanoid in shape, they looked like something out

"Wait. I thought there was two of you." Katherine remarked, only for a man in a suit to walk on out. What appeared to be a gatling was held tightly in his hands, with little sign of letting go. "Just get to the bridge."

Both men gave a nod and headed off, leaving the two girls to the final door of the area.

"Ugh." Arachne muttered, letting out a sigh right after. "I guess we can invite her."

Katherine shot her supposed girlfriend a glance. While her memory was a bit hazy on the occupants here, she was more than certain that there wasn't anyone inside. But something about today seemed to say otherwise.

"I don't remember there being anyone in there." she muttered and carefully opened the door up, only to be smacked by scaly tail.

"About damn time you remembered me." a voiced announced, as what looked like the head of a dragon carefully slid through the door frame.

"And you are?"

The dragon let out a growl, only to follow it up with a sigh.

"Aurana, your 'majesty'." the dragon muttered and rolled their eyes. "As much as I would like to help you in whatever truly wonderful scheme you have, we need to talk."

Instinctively, Katherine pulled her guns out. But all that got her was laughter. She fired anyway, watching the bullets harmlessly ricochet off.

"About that." the dragon continued, looking towards Arachne. "I really want to hate you for injecting her, really do. But it'll do me no good, especially in regards to your friend."

Arachne gave a nod and watched their opponent shrink down to a much more manageable size.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, bitch." Aurana continued, the sound of a squeaky cat plush seeming to betray the mood of this room. "You couldn't play by the rules, so you shot up a school."

"I shot up a school?" Katherine remarked, not quite believing the words coming out of this thing's mouth. "I don't remember that."

Aurana muttered something under her breath, shooting Arachne a glance.

"Whatever happened, let's just let bygones be bygones." the drider explained, cracking the best attempt at smile she could muster. Which by the standards of her race, was quite good.

"Just head to the bridge." Katherine muttered and carefully slipped one of her pistols into her holsters. In its place, she pulled a cutlass out. "Arachne and I will handle things from here."

She got a sigh.

"Don't die. You're my ticket home." Aurana added and watched the pair make their way to an exit.

* * *

Notes:

Isabelle was one of the empress's goons in the original draft of Hunters. Her whole gimmick was pretending to be a kid and then turning out to be a big bad assassin? Teenager me wasn't big on things making complete sense or having a reason to be here. Not that much has changed since then.

She was replaced by Arachne in the released version of Hunters. Who along with Angel, got a major relationship upgrade here. They've all had a lot of time to pick their favorites.

.

Next Time: Two sides come to a head. Let the sparks fly.


	4. Hunters - Sparks in the air

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 1-4

Hunters - Sparks in the air

"Crap."

The group turned around, finding what looked to be the empress's large airship hovering in the sky.

Though, one could argue it looked more like a hot air balloon attached to a metal ship. Which didn't really explain how it was even able to fly. But I digress.

"Katherine, this is stupid." Ace remarked and took a deep breath, grabbing hold of both of his katanas in the process.

 **Twin Katana Beam X2!**

A pair of projectiles shot out of the blades and landed a direct hit on the airship, resulting in the ship making a quick descent down. Of course, right towards their general area. Which I say to Ace, good job. Nice to see that you're still as useful as ever after all these years.

"Thank you very much." the swordsman remarked, only to notice the sudden change in narrator. He cracked a smile, giving the sky a nice wave. "Good to see that you're back too."

Offscreen, the author took a deep breath.

While I wouldn't say it like that (some things 'happened' and I'm not entirely the same person) I'm here to stay.

Ace cracked a smile, only to realize that there was still a large airship falling towards him. So he did the natural thing in this situation. Run as fast as his two legs could possibly take him.

Which on paper, sounded like a great idea… Except for the part where two of his teammates were in the trajectory of the falling object. They didn't say a word or even make an attempt at escaping.

"Kalin, Kaze!" Ace screamed and ran back over, swinging his blades into the hull of the ship. While he managed to cut his way through a non integral portion of the ship, it was too late. What may have possibly remained of the two boring slabs of human was reduced to nothing more than pancakes.

"Damn it!" Ace muttered and took a deep breath. Once again, he had created a bigger mess in what should have been a straightforward sequence. "I'm sorry, Kalin and Kaze."

Sure, he didn't know the two men that great. But, Kalin had been his friend when stuff had gone down around the time of Katherine's disappearance. While they had bickered on a variety of things, Kalin was always up for a fight.

Kaze was a bit more of a wild card when compared to Kalin. Of the conversations that he managed to have with him, little in the way of Kaze's past came out. An occasional mention of a friend in a far-off land, something about being a performer or something. Stuff like that. He was an enigma to everyone, even his partner seemed like something from another world. A woman with raven-like wings, the sort that could enable one to fly high above in the skies. Her name was like Ravena or something. To some extent, Ace's biggest regret was just not getting to know the guy.

"I'll make this up to you guys. I promise." he whispered, taking a deep breath right after. After, the swordsman's attention shifted away from the airship itself and towards the door opening up at the moment.

"Ace Resterez! How dare you dump me!" Katherine announced, pointing her sole pistol towards the swordsman. She was hoping that he would at least cower in fear, but that was not the case. No, he chose to

"Katherine, stop." Ace ordered, but got a bullet in return. It missed, though that was the least of his worries at the moment. "Please, don't drag Angel into this. Again."

Katherine rolled her eyes and flipped the swordsman off.

'Did you really have to do that?' Vanessa whispered within the empress's head. 'Sure, he hasn't been the greatest person ever. But that doesn't justify anything you could do to him.'

But Katherine wasn't listening. No, her attention was now focused on Yami.

"Oh. It's you." the white cat muttered and let out a sigh. "I really should have separated you two out. But nah, I like this. Outside of the fact that you were straight before. But now you're not."

 **Electro Blade!**

Having grown frankly tired of Yami's shit, Clara electrocuted her. Which seemed to at least quiet her for a bit.

"Much better."

"Thanks." he whispered and watched Clara's turn a very nice shade of red.

"Oh… it was nothing."

Their attention returned back to Katherine, who decided to switch back to her cutlasses and just jump from her crashed vehicle.

"Medusa, come forth from the void!"

A circle of sorts appeared on the ground as sparks crackled about within. This gave way to bright light pouring in, only to reveal…

A young girl.

Mind you, a young silver-haired girl dressed in a green outfit with a snakeskin pattern. Plastic snakes one could buy from the dollar store had been carefully braided into the girl's messy hair, while two 'snake-like' eyes seemed to hone in on anyone who her master saw as a threat.

"Really? You couldn't have used T-rex instead?" Nina accused, seeming to catch Medusa's attention. "It would've made for a far interesting fight… If you know what I mean."

She then cracked a smile, which seemed to confuse the summoned creature.

"Uh…" it mumbled, grabbing hold of Nina in a bearhug. It would've been effective, if not for the fact that her opponent was quite a bit taller than she was. "Can we maybe handle this some other way? Vanessa taught me how to play some games."

Nina then broke away, choosing to let her smile fade into an interested look.

"What sorts of games?" the anarchist inquired and carefully moved her hands towards her butterfly swords. While it wasn't her plan to hit the child, just freak them out a little bit.

"Board games. You know, like Snakes and Ladders, Scrabble, Hungry Hungry Hippos and a bit of Monopoly." Medusa answered, getting a confused glance in return. While I guess that her opponent would like a round of Hungry Hungry Hippos, all the other games probably wouldn't be that interesting to her. "This might hurt."

 **Gorgon Gaze!**

Of course, the gorgon forgot that her abilities required the person to at least see her.

"I'm sorry…"

The minion then turned to dust as Katherine gave a shrug, turning her attention to Ace.

"Don't think that you're off the hook for what you did." the empress muttered.

 **Summoner's Slash!**

She swung her blade right at our hero, forcing the swordsman to pull his katanas back out once more.

"So what's your problem this time?" Ace inquired as he pushed his opponent away. "Some past grievance of mine, a personal problem of yours, anything else?"

"You." Katherine whispered as she charged at Ace and knocked him to the ground.

"You'll have to be more specific than that."

But he got no answer, instead watching Katherine shove her blade into the ground. She then attempted to pick him up and give him the goods. If Ace hadn't turned her around and got her to kiss Arachne instead. Which may have killed Yami in the process. Which is the best outcome out of all of this, but highly unlikely.

"You tell me you're my friend, I go away for awhile, you find some other girl and I'm now old news. How about that. Then you dump her and I find your dick in one of my men. I will not fucking stand for that shit." the empress screamed. "Apologize and maybe, I won't kill you. Maybe I'll have you body turned into stew."

But Ace wasn't listening. No, the swordsman instead gave his ex a hug.

"I'm sorry that things didn't turn out the way you expected them too." Ace whispered and a deep breath. "Yes, I have slept around a bit. But Angel is the one I truly want. Sort of like how Arachne wants you and Vanessa, but you just push everyone away with that tsundere attitude."

That answer didn't seem to help his cause. At all. Though considering who we're talking about at the moment, that was kind of a given.

Almost on cue, Kai decided to join them. It was entirely possible that she was just trying to fight the other ex, but one couldn't be too sure. Especially after her complaints about something in her head earlier.

"What do you want?" Katherine called out, watching her possible opponent mutter something under her breath. This was then followed by a growl. "Really? Act your age, please."

That did not go over well with Kai.

"Katherine…" Ace whispered and got a glare.

'Sorry about this. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' Vanessa explained, ignoring the internal complaining of her other half. Of course, Katherine wasn't going to give this a rest. At all.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she taunted, only for Kai to pull out her daggers. "Oh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do to me? Scratch me to death?"

 **Fae Wrath!**

Many smaller knives erupted from Kai's daggers, pelting the empress with a mix of slash and stab wounds. But Arachne countered by firing off shots of venom. Which eventually cancelled each other out.

"Kai, stop." Ace remarked and walked over to his other ex, placing a hand on her back. "Yes, this is my fault. But that doesn't mean that you have to take it this far."

"What did you say, Katherine?" a voice called out and Angel made his entrance. His partner followed right behind, not wanting any part of this. "Oh hi, Ace."

Ace made his way over, katanas sheathed. Angel did something similar, just with his scythe hanging on his back. The two then embraced, their last meeting quite some time ago.

"Sorry about that mess in Heck." Ace continued, only to get a shrug in return. "If I knew that I would taking on her,"

He pointed towards Yami. Who was sadly, still alive.

"I would have at least given you a proper goodbye."

"It's alright." Angel answered and gave his boyfriend a tap. "Though, I seem to be missing something."

Ace stared at him for a few seconds, only to realize what he meant and went through with it.

"Thank you."

The two broke away, finding Yami on the ground.

"You dumb fucks! You just had to kiss didn't you!"

"How are you doing, Reapera?" Clara inquired and walked over to the weird girl. In return, She got a bit of a blush and was followed by a slight hug.

"Pretty good. Outside of the fact that Katherine was just about ready to shoot the place up." Reapera answered. "Hopefully, she'll loosen up."

Clara gave a nod, the two breaking away right after.

"Please tell me your not lesbian too?" Yami announced, possibly at death's door.

"No, but with the way our partners are goings, the thought of us being step-sisters sounds awesome."

The reaper gave a nod and watched Yami's spirit leave her body. Which sadly, did not bring their fallen friends back.

"Boo." Ace muttered.

The two 'digimon' turned their attention to their masters, who were currently trying to make some sort of plan without Katherine killing both of them.

At the very least, they could at least be trying to fill her in.

"Oh, right that." Ace remarked and got some nods in return. "Basically, we need to travel forward in time to stop… someone."

Those still alive, shot him a confused glance. Who wouldn't? Especially after all the stupid stuff.

"We have that laptop." Clara announced and ran off to grab it. While she was doing that, everyone else filed into that stupid airship. Eventually, the mage returned with the mystical device.

In retrospect, one would expect such a device would have a use, outside of looking at photos. Lots and lots of photos. Like seriously, how many fucking photos did you need to take?

"Why do you even care?"

Because it was meant to be a device to help you, not cover your sexual exploits.

"So now what?" Zeus muttered, staring towards the monitor. Maybe if he pressed some buttons, stuff would happen.

So he did. That probably wasn't a good idea, especially when it sucked them all in along with the airship itself. Which brings me right to my tenure as narrator. At least for the moment.

* * *

Notes:

To put it quite clearly, each 'fic' will have it's own narrator. Usually, this will be someone related to the fic itself or a character that will be showing up in a future work. Or might just be the author again. Who knows.

This also the point where everything is being written now rather than before and then edited now. It won't be till we get past Tri that we will be back in a section that I've written beforehand.

.

Next Time: A circle is squared, a man spared.


	5. Outlaws - Shooting the dog

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 2

Outlaws - Shooting the dog

Out of all the people who deserved the sweet release of death, Blade was right at the top of the list.

If one discounted the fact that he had been serving under the angels for some time, he had made the effort to make the same faithful trip every day, hoping that this particular time would have some significant change. While the temptation of watching his favorite knock-off shows from the mid 2010's still remained, he would only get a minute or two in and then just leave.

The mailman didn't even grace him with his presence, delivering whatever he did to other people. It was probably just mail and job offers. Heck, I didn't even know there was such thing until we traveled together for that first time. Here in Nekove, there a common occurrence. The only difference between then and now, is that now I'm being chased by a giant cat while my 'human' (I don't think I can really call her that) rules over with her 'human' wife.

Oh yeah, it's me. Lily. Probably should have started with that. While I'm not sure about the whole author and their mess, but their currently away with their kid. But back to the story at hand.

Today at first, seemed the same as before.

Blade woke up, got dressed and had himself a nice breakfast of eggs and bacon. Then he sat himself down on the couch. Which was where things broke down.

"Why isn't this working?" the 'samurai' announced and began smashing at the buttons, hoping that would somehow do it. But all that did was nothing.

"So what you want me to do, Lily?"

But I do not answer. Sure, I could easily help him out. But I doubt that is my job.

"Boo."

I'm not even your Lily to begin with. Your Lily is currently with her friends, maybe trying to start a threesome. I could be wrong though.

"That's not helpful." Blade remarked, making his way towards the front door. But not before grabbing his personal weapons, a pair of shinkens. Which according to these handy notes left behind for me, are remnant of a time when the author thought it was cool to give his characters a weapon designed for practice instead of combat. At least my yumi packs a kick.

"If that's true, then why did you need my help then?"

I didn't want to go alone, I guess."

Blade took a deep breath, grabbing hold of the knob. Everything in his head was screaming to just walk away, maybe go back to stare at the black screen. While the city outside of his usual route was mostly unexplored and probably dangerous, it was nothing that 'Mr Driver' couldn't handle.

But Blade took a deep breath, twisting the knob open.

Outside, the neon night sky blazed on with no signs of stopping. If anything, the city seemed darker than he remembered it being. The lights had seemed to have been set on a lower setting, while the ashes of a far-off house still smoldered.

"Hello Blade."

The driver turned around, finding a figure standing in front of him. Compared to Blade's own lackluster appearance, this person had gone with a just as boring black cloak with a mask to make it look like they didn't have a face. Which is a weird tatic. Personally, I would have preferred it if they had least shown part of their face. That way, you at least know that they weren't a complete troll.

"What is with you people? Can't you have a little trust?" the figure remarked and probably smiled under their stupid mask. "After all, I'm not your enemy here."

Blade rolled his eyes and headed on. He had no time for this junk, still hot on his search for batteries. Or would it be future batteries? I'm not entirely certain myself.

"Come back!" the figure continued, watching Blade make his way towards the elevator. "I have batteries right here!"

They then flashed a couple cylinders, but still didn't get the attention of their opponent.

"Fine then!" they announced and ripped off their hood and mask, revealing themselves as… Hera and Death. Because of course they need to stick their noses into this for one more round of this mess. I'm not even sure why they're even here.

"You're not the author!"

Obviously. Were you even paying attention to the paragraphs above?

But all that got me was laughter. You would think that after the mess known as 'Tri Abridged', the author would try to teach these two numbskulls some level of restraint. But nah, that would be too difficult. I'll just let them run around, spewing homophobic insults and just in general being a pest.

"Shut up." Hera muttered. "Yes, we were absolute shits when the author was away…"

The ex-godess let her gaze shift to the concrete floor.

"Nor does that excuse our behavior. At all." she continued and got a pat from Death. "But we all have our things that we're walking on, bit by bit. You just can't expect people magically change themselves in just a sentence. Only through effort and perseverance can we fix that part of ourselves and change."

Death gave a nod. Then she followed it up with a tap on the back for her sister.

I get it. You don't need to be so melodramatic.

Of course, this latest did little to change Blade's mood. If anything, it probably made him feel worse. Though, I could be wrong. I have been on a couple occasions. Like Elena being the one for me…

Offscreen, she got a chuckle from her master. Not that it really affected her concentration whatsoever. Especially when she got a playful kiss on the cheek. Not at all.

"Thank you?" Hera added, the now trio continuing on their way. "Which one of us do you want to sit in the sidecar?"

That got her a look, mostly at her clothing. For this occasion, Hera had gone with a green tank top and skirt with a pair of gray sneakers. Her sister on the other hand, had gone for a sweat shirt and slacks with loafers.

Or in other words, they were total opposites. Still better than their usual getup.

"Bah." Death whispered, the three now in the elevator. Even in the future, the elevator music still sucks. Like seriously, do they have to be so bland and unremarkable. You could maybe remix it, sure. But still doesn't change the fact that it's still elevator music. "We get it, okay?"

Down in the underground parking lot, a motorcycle with a sidecar sat all alone.

"You never answered our question."

Blade took a deep breath, choosing to point to Hera.

"Yay!" Hera shouted and watched her sister sit in the sidecar. After, she and Blade got on. "You do know where you're going, right?"

The driver shook his head and revved the engine, driving out without a second thought.

Outside the parking garage, everything felt… off. Sure, the city hadn't changed it's appearance in between the elevator ride. But now, the cracks were starting to show. Which took the form of weird holographic buildings and

"Let's just find these batteries and get to the bottom of this." Death remarked, getting a nod from Blade in return. "Do you know a place then?"

This got her a chuckle. Not that I am quite sure what was so funny about asking. Which in turn, got me a glance from my ex.

"Wait. You're married now?" the driver remarked. "Uh… that's nice?"

Offscreen, I resist the urge to facepalm. It wouldn't really change anything at the moment. Especially when the route that Blade had decided upon consisted of various right and left turns with little signs of going straight.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Hera inquired. "Because I'm fairly certain that we have seen that fast food place for what seems to be the fifth time now."  
Blade stopped his vehicle and looked up, finding a pair of golden arches above. I guess old habits die hard to some extent.

"Shut up." the driver muttered as he got off the bike, motioning for his two companions to follow. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure." Hera answered.

"I guess." Death added.

After, the two got off the bike. But not before turning the bike off. Or at least, attempting too. Once that was done, they made their way over.

"Anything in particular you guys want?"

"Whatever you get us is fine with us." Hera remarked as they approached. For once, things were actually looking up for our sole hero. only for a stray gunshot from somewhere to make its appearance and bring an end to that. A cheap, direct hit to the head that none of them had a chance to really prevent. The only people who do that are complete and utter scum bags.

"Look! I got a bullseye, Gumdramon!"

"Yeah, Tagiru!"

What utter bullshit. He was already pushing himself and that's what you do to him, you absolute dumb sack of fucking flesh! I hope you're torn into a million pieces and forgotten by all. Then and maybe then, I'll forgive you.

But Hera took a deep breath, picking up Blade's bokkens.

"I'll make him pay for this." she whispered and turned her attention towards the shooter. All while a green aura seemed to outline her body.

"Are you sure you want to do that right now?" she called out, staring down the shot coming her way. "Just because I'm an ex-goddess, doesn't mean I've totally abandoned my duties."

"Big deal!" the shooter countered and held a square device out. "Shinka, Gumdramon!"

In place of his companion, now stood a quite visible wyvern bird thing. Sort of like my master. But far less useful.

"Really?" Death muttered and pulled her scythe out. "Your reasoning better be good too!"  
Tagiru, I mean Fuckface chuckled for some reason. Personally, I don't see anything funny about this. If anything, it just makes me want to beat their ass even more. Sadly, this will be a task for this world's me to accomplish.

"I am to become the greatest hero." Fuckface continued. "In order to do so, I will eliminate all other heroes who stand in my way."

But that got him laughter from Death, right as the outline gave away to some new clothes for Hera. Which for some reason, took the form of green metal armor. A matching hood covered her head, just barely revealing a green set of eyes. Finishing off the look, was her now marble-like skin.

"I take offense," she announced, pointing the bokkens towards her opponent. "You are no hero. Even Evil TK is a far better hero than you'll ever be."

"We'll see about that." Fuckface answered and sent his bird off to attack.

 **Prism Garrett!**

Copies of the bird wyvern thing shot forth, only to be sliced away.

 **Flog Shot!**

Different move, same story.

"Shut up!" Fuckface announced, firing a shot off. He missed. Quite badly. Like seriously, he got lucky on that one shot and that's it. "This won't be the last time you'll be seeing me!"

With that, he attempted to make his escape. Only to be cornered, his sniper rifle grabbed and the shit beaten out of him.

"So now what?" Death whispered and watched her sister return to her normal form. After, she carefully removed the soul from Blade's body.

"We see if we can find the batteries." Hera responded and headed in. "I don't care where it is, that's the least we can do for him."

Death followed right behind, unsure of what awaited them.

Batteries. Lots and lots of fucking batteries. It's an absolute joke. And to whoever pulled it, fuck you. Fuck you.

"I think she broke."

Hera gave a nod, picking up a pack. The ride that followed was quiet, depressingly so. Not that I really care at this point.

Back in the apartment, they put the batteries in and stared towards the screen.

"Here's to you, Blade." Hera whispered, pressing the button. The screen turned on, the duo getting sucked in right after.

* * *

 **Lily's notes:**

Well that was an absolute mess. Sure, I'm going to miss the dumb fuck even more. While he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, he was useful for some things.

Tagiru you're going to fucking pay for this. Just you wait.

 **Author Notes:**

Whenever there's 'guest' narrators, I'll try to leave a little bit of info. That way, these things aren't a complete wash down here.

The whole Hera is something that's been there forever, just never acknowledged until this fic.

We're at the 'end' of the timeline at the moment, which means we're nearing the point where time resets and things really get interesting. ;)

.

Next Time: Jestery's turn. This is going to be interesting. Or go very, horribly wrong. Possibly both.


	6. JAFRS - Cleaning up the mess

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 3

JAFRS - Cleaning up the mess

By all accounts, Cora Desaet considered herself quite the sane woman.

She would get dressed, eat breakfast and then go to work at the big bad evil corporation (making smart decisions does not run in this family whatsoever). Of course, this world has a funny way of not really caring for those sort of things. After all, I doubt any of this would be in this situation if people choose to just leave things how they should be. But that's just what Jestery thinks.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Cora announced, not all noticing the small form of her alternate mother just floating. "Alternate mother? Then what happened to my actual mother?"

Uh, it's kind of complicated. Technically, I'm just serving as a stand for your actual mother until your grandmother gives birth to me. Which allows you to hatch your actual mother and let me head back to my version of this universe.

"Then how do I exist then?" Cora countered, even more confused by the mess she was about to put herself in. Not that there was a really clear way to explain this. The whole Arcana birthline is one massive kudzu of slimes, cats and other lifeforms. Though there's a rumor from my future self that it's going to get even crazier. Said something about time travel and Victorian London.

"This must be some kind of a joke." Cora thought, taking a deep breath. "If nothing else, could you at least give me a straight answer on my birth.'

Beats me. I guess 'your' mother had you before reverting back to an egg.

But all that answer did was just confuse the salarywoman. Especially ahead of her interview for a proper position within said evil organization,

Reluctantly, Cora took a deep breath and got up. There wasn't much use in arguing against her mom. Especially when the fate of the world was up in the air.

"You're still not my mom."

I totally am! Why aren't you listening? You should remember me too. This cannot stand! We must get to the bottom of this.

I get a glance from her. And part of me dies a tiny bit inside. I'm not sure why, but it's probably nothing.

Cora wasn't listening though, choosing instead to get dressed. Personally, I'm no judge when it comes to fashion (I just wear the same outfit most of the time when I'm not teaching or have a meeting). Yes, I'm a teacher on top of everything else. The more you know, I guess.

"Thank you for that useless knowledge." the salarywoman muttered as she slipped her blouse on. "Got anything else?"

You totally had a crush on this one guy who died a lot. You kept asking why I kept bringing back his bodies for some reason. And to answer your question, they make quite efficient bludgeoning weapons.

"Uh…"

Was that too morbid? Sorry. I forgot that most people aren't used to casual mention of dead bodies.

Still no answer. Which I guess is to be expected. Not all of us can be like me, not even my children. Though, they could pick up the pace.

"Whatever."

Cora slipped her skirt on and made her way towards the bathroom. There, she carefully went through the process of making herself nice. Or in other words, styling her hair and doing her makeup. Kind of makes it a shame that you didn't get my hair color.

"And what would that have looked like?"

Hmm… Like a weird mix of cotton candy. Except you couldn't eat it. Also, you might want to wear a wig.

"Oh."

Though on the bright side, you have a younger sister!

Cora did a spit take. Not because of this strange revelation, but just the general idea of me having another child just seems old? Maybe.

"Not going to lie, you don't seem like the type that would do well with children." Cora remarked as she exited her bathroom, making her way towards the kitchen. "Though, couldn't you have her wake you up."

I let out a sigh. While that probably work out better, I have no way to contract Mira or know if she is even alive at this point.

Cora's head lightly tapped against the cabinet.

"Wonderful." she whispered and opened a drawer. There, a bunch of granola bars awaited consumption. Of which they sacrificed three to her. Though, there was no signs of anything else getting eaten. Let me remind you that there is more to breakfast than granola bars.

"You can't tell me what to do." she muttered, reluctantly taking the time to have a banana on her way out. "I'm an adult and you are most definitely not."

Jestery is an adult. I fought through hell and back, risking my life, casting away most of powers, all so that at the end of the day, she could stand by everyone else and take a bow in a better future. One where

"So what?" Cora muttered, taking the stairs two at a time.

Tears began to roll down as I try to hold it all together. Why doesn't she get it? I want to tell her about all the time put in, of the hours spent just trying to come up with ways to bring about change. So that maybe, just maybe, we can all live in peace.

Cora came to a stop, her gaze shifting to the sky.

"You did a shitty job in that case." she muttered, rolling her eyes in that general direction.

No shit. I made some mistakes along the way. Maybe killed you one too many times. Spent far too little time away from you and when I was around, I just bossed you aro-

"Back up." the salarywoman countered as her destination came into view. "You said that you killed me a couple times. Your joking, right?"

I take another deep breath, realizing the slip of my tongue far too late. Sooner or later, this was going to come up. While my tantrum was not my most shining moment, I had saw it then as the way to an end. But all it was doing was increasing the distance between you and me. Let's not even getting into the whole Mira thing. In retrospect, that was me just sticking

"At least I think you're being honest to me?"

That was the only major occurrence that I can think of. Though, it's entirely possible that's the reason why you didn't get your memories. Or you'll just get them back with everyone else.

"Everyone else?" Cora whispered as she headed inside, or at least attempted too. Try as she might, the sliding door refused to open. Which shouldn't have happened. That, or we're going to get torn to shreds by an unseen gatling gun. It's possible.

"Uh…"

She snapped her fingers and things seemed to return normal. I think. At least the door was working now. Or would, if a sentient barbie doll hadn't shot the mechanism. The dumb bitch. Does she really think that is enough to stop us?

 _ **YOU GOT THAT WRONG!**_

For some reason, you could see my body and face as that word bullet shot out. Which knocked both the woman and door away. Success!

"That's my boss…"

Well Julie was wrong in all regards.

"Shut up." Julie muttered as she got up, watching Cora head on in. "You said it yourself. You're a no good mom."

That's right. But that doesn't make you mom of the year material either. Let's not even get started on that.

"Why do you care?" Julie continued. "What I did sits in a far different category than all the things you did."

No, we're in the same boat, Sugar. You did some bad things to your kid, I did some bad things. We believed that our ideal future was the right one. Yadda Yadda Yadda. You hopefully get the idea. I think.

"Sure." Cora muttered and passed her adversary, trying to remember where she needed to go now. Had this day not included me, she would have been heading towards the conference room. But with the state of everything that had just went down in the lobby, there was somewhere else we needed to go. No matter what Julie thinks will stop us. "You do realize that you cost me my job?"

Maybe. Most people that work here end up dead most of the time. Nor do they have families to break the news too. At least I tried to make sure people didn't die that one time. Even that probably made things worse and just let digimon run around the place. No my best idea, when compared to that MMO game. Now that was a complete success. Not only did I get a group of people together, somehow they managed to put aside their differences and bring forth something greater.

"Uh…"

Sorry. I got on a tangent there, didn't I? I sometimes do that. Just one of my many bad habits from too many years spent in this brutal mess.

"Oh." Cora whispered as she stopped a door.

Dimensional Gate

I believe this is the place. Just head on through and we will be in business.

Cora gave a nod, carefully pushing the door open.

Inside, the room was actually quite bare. I was kind of expecting something more to go with such a grand title like 'Dimensional Gate'. Though, they didn't go with their usual white on white color scheme. Like seriously, was the architect drunk when they decided on that? At least I make an attempt to vary things up when compared to them.

That got me a deep breath, with Cora making her way towards it. There's no going back on this. Are you sure you want to give this all a second chance?

But Cora gave a nod and started the machine up. The room seemed to shake about, with green energy seeming to form the bulk of the portal.

"Let's do this." she muttered and headed on through, finding herself in what looked to be a grayed out void. In the middle of all of it, a large egg covered in blue and oranges splotches awaited. Of course, that didn't explain all the dead bodies that awaited her there.

"Jestery?" Cora called out, but got no answer. So she took a deep breath and slowly approached the egg. Her gaze shifted all about, trying to ignore the bodies as best she could. But then she got curious, possibly wondering who these people were and why they were so determined to be with her supposed mother. So she turned one of them right side up. In retrospect, Jestery had left out a couple details. "Why am I staring back at me?"

She took a deep breath as images stab their way into her head, refusing to let go till she has seen the full story. Stab after stab, cut after cut. Bodies being ripped apart, their blood spilled down upon the floor, wiped away by the steps of their own mother. It had happened in an instant, with little time to ask for forgiveness or mercy. No, any reaction would just result in them dying slightly faster. Any attempts at running or hiding would just make the process worse. And no one wanted that, do we?

"Stop!"

The images cease, fading to the far back corner of her mind. Her hands reach for the egg as a similar does so on the other side. A mirror image. Another Cora. Probably from the other timeline.

"Sorry about the mess." she explained, watching her alternate self take a deep breath. "She tries her best, even if she doesn't seem that way. At all."

The first Cora gave a nod and rubbed the egg. After, she took a step back. Light came forth as time seemed to shift. No more was time so rigid, becoming fluid once more. And with the egg looking nowhere near ready to hatch, she had more than enough time.

"I like to see the moment when I first met my mom." she thought and closed her eyes, letting her powers do the rest of the work.

When her eyes opened back up, the soon-to-be maid found herself in the middle of a battlefield. Buildings sit ablaze, as people gun each other down. Then her eyes focused in on something. It was a tall woman dressed in orange and blue, with a court jester hat on her head. She is dancing about, throwing switchblades at someone. Bullets fly through the air, she grabs a couple and began chewing on them. Somewhere along that line, the woman is blowing bubble gum bubbles. A tune of some sort seems to hang in the air, which she's humming along too. But then her attention focuses on something. The bodies of a couple, their child holding the knife. She doesn't know what came over her, but the girl runs towards the woman.

"What do Jestery have here?" the woman announced, picking the child up. "What's your name, sweetie?"

But the girl does not answer. No, she goes for a knife attack. It fails miserably.

"Please tell Jestery. Jestery can't help you if you don't tell Jestery who you are." the woman continued, putting in meager effort to dodge. "So please, tell Jestery your name?"

The knife falls to the girl's side.

"Cora Desaet."

Jestery perks up after hearing that, setting the girl down.

"Let me introduce you to my husband…"

The memory fades, coinciding with Cora returning to where she was.

"There you are!"

A pair of arms wrap around her and she turns around.

"Jestery…" Cora whispered, embracing her would-be mom as best she can. In return, the jester gave her a hug…

Right as the empress's airship crashed through. Which is just rude. Oh, and the two goddesses also made their appearance as well.

"Now Cora, how good are your airship repair skills?" Jestery inquired, taking the time to change into the business suit variant of her outfit.

"Good enough." Cora answered, her outfit changing to her maid dress. "I guess you want me to get to work then?"

"Of course."

* * *

Jestery Notes:

I got nothing.

Author's Notes:

Well that actually went far smoother than I thought. Jestery is a fan favorite, after all.

.

Next Time: Remember what I said last time. That counts tenfold. God help us.


	7. Dear Internet - Wild Cards

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

World 4

Dear Internet - Wild Cards

Have you ever wondered why someone exists?

Like seriously, what purpose were they created for? Why they of all people were even in this shithole of a mess when others lost their lives for worthwhile goals?

As was the case of the people that made up the Dear Internet Mailing Company. A pair of individuals who by all accounts were probably not right in the head or possibly insane, otherwise known as Digisa and Fangirl. Yes, even I find that to be a dumb name. But beggars can't be choosers, I guess.

Currently, we find the duo working on fixing what remained of their building. The boy, Digisa, was cutting lumber. While the girl, Fangirl, seemed to be trying to find supplies. All in all, it was actually quite peaceful for once. Though, I highly doubt it will last. It never does. Knowing these two idiots luck, someone probably going to kill them and fail.

"We just got back from being dead, Narrator." Digisa announced, currently at work on a sawhorse. For this occasion, he had gone for a plain t-shirt and tan shorts. A notebook hangs at his side, with an empty belt meant for pokeballs. "Give us some time to get our bearings and figure out our next move."

You've had more than enough time to piss a good chunk of this multiverse and many others. Though, sometimes I wonder why you two keep coming back. By all accounts, we are closed. Everyone else left a long time ago, without a word. You guys are the last ones. Sometimes, you have to stop and take the time to ponder: What Next? The world changed quite a bit while you were gone. Your place in this mess matters no more. So what if you guys crawled your way back? Those bodies are born from borrowed time of your former enemy. Eventually, you'll just fall again.

"And why does it matter you?" the man's companion, Fangirl remarked. Compared to him, she had gone with a tank top and pants. A knife hung at her side, bloodied from a less than favorable encounter a long time ago. Which is perfect way to describe the latter half of the mess they got into. Bloody and regretful. Maybe a little bit angsty too. But that's to be kind of expected here.

"Then we will just show you how wrong you are." Digisa continued and took a deep breath, letting his gaze turn to his partner in crime. "How are you holding up?"  
Fangirl shook her head.

"I haven't been sleeping that great." she muttered, her gaze shifting to the ground. "I still see her in my head, mocking me for my stupid mistakes."

Carefully, Digisa made his way over and gave her a hug.

"It's alright." he whispered and got a hug in return. "It was accident. Nothing more, nothing less."

Just keep telling yourself that. It doesn't change what happened. If anything, it makes both of you even bigger idiots. Grow the fuck up.

"Shut up." Fangirl muttered, reaching for her knife. "Go back to narrating or something."  
All I'm saying is that isn't healthy behavior and both of you know that. You ne-

Before I had chance to finish that sentence, the duo got jumped. By this tagiru guy. Like what's his problem? Can't he see that these people aren't ready or even in a battling sort of mood?

 _Battle Start!_

Of course, tweedle dee and tweedle dum pull their knives out. Have you ever noticed that's what everyone carries? Do we just give these things out to whoever just shows up at our door? Where are we even getting those knives in the first place? Knives R' Us? Too soon? Yeah. Too soon.

 **Goblin Punch!**

 **Spectre!**

For this occasion, our heroes started off with a punch and a clone. Which by the standards of these battles, is alright. Not great, but not horrible either.

Tagiru on the other hand, was all sort of a hot mess. Sniper rifle in hand, he tried to fire the gun off. He shot himself in the foot. Twice. Practice some proper gun safety. Man. One, it doesn't take long. And two, it prevents accidents like this from occurring.

"Shut up!"

 **Shatter!**

The clone ran over and exploded, giving Fangirl and Digisa a chance to grab some grenades and whatever was left. Like a save point. Which is basically a less useful time stone. At least it was whole for once.

"No comment." Fangirl muttered, not in the mood to discuss that particular mess. Which fair enough. It caused a lot of good things to happen. But at the same time,

In return, that put her in the way of the swing of the weapon. So the girl knifed him in return.

"I'm fairly certain that's not my title."

Do you remember what it is? Because I can't. I don't think it was that good to begin with. If you can think of something better, feel free to suggest it.

"Okay…"

She ducked, letting Digisa fling a table their way. Which still wasn't enough. Like seriously, what the fuck is being pumped through this guy? Liquid Sirdbagium?

Great. Now they're flipping me off. Though, I guess that's what I get for such a bad joke. Uh… sorry about that?

"Apology accepted." Digisa remarked, bringing forth what looked to be icicles in his hand. He shot them forth, taking great care to not hit his friend. Since you know, that would suck and not be really nice. "Got any ideas?"

Fangirl gave a nod, pushing Tagiru out of the way in the process.

"One." she whispered and watched the conjurer make his way over. "It's a bit of a crazy one, though."  
That go her a chuckle. The good kind of chuckle I think. The bad sort of chuckle is something we don't want to talk about.

"Let's hear it then."

Carefully, both adults knelt down and began whispering back and forth.

All while Tagiru attempted to shoot them point blank. And somehow missing. He could use his fists and still have a better chance of actually hitting them. But alas, common sense and Tagiru were something that could never meet. If they did, fierce consequences would result. And no one wanted that. At all.

"Are you going to fight me or what?"

Their response was an eye roll. Which I guess he deserved. Maybe.

"Sure we will." Digisa remarked. "Just give us the first move."

For some reason, Tagiru gave a nod. What an idiot. Like seriously, what makes you think that giving these people first move is a wise idea. Have you seen the stuff that they have battled through? Makes me glad that I'm not right there on the front lines.

 **Metronome!**

 **Metronome!**

You idiots. There's no way you're going to get an outcome that will ensure victory. They were giving Tagiru open opportunities to strike. Which for once, the idiot managed to take hold of. Blow for blow, he went. Swinging his stupid rifle about with little thought in the way of who he was striking down. He would not see the battles these two fought, of the victories and the losses. All the pointless choices and their consequences. And that was not even getting into the main adventures of these two numbskulls. Of getting invaded and rebuilding. Doing questionable necromancy activities. Getting invaded by parrots. Using said parrots to bribe a crime lord.

Yet, the two locked hands as the hand of the metronome began to slow.

 **Wish!**

 **Wish!**

Goddammit. Of course, they manage to pull most crazy ludicrous thing out in when it all seems impossible. You know what? I take back what I said earlier. It's been kind of a long day. I guess I can Never count you fuckers down or out. Somehow, you'll prove me and then everyone else wrong.

"Why thank you." they both answered as their respective partners - a weird mouse thing in an idol costume and sock puppet appeared at their feet. Well, copies of them at least. The actual ones were engaged in other activities at the moment in what one could call the future. Maybe will have a reunion at some point. Anything seems possible at this point.

"We can't call them by their actual pokemon names?" Fangirl asked and got an offscreen shrug. Not that she could see it.

Though the actual reason for the name game was to beat FFnet's copyright stuff. But don't tell anyone. We already have enough problems thanks to DAO and the Mahora trio. Though, keep that between you (the reader) and me (the narrator).

"Okay…"

They returned their attention to their partners, taking the time to give them a hug. While wasn't quite the same, it didn't matter to either writer.

 **Electro Ball!**

Carefully, the conjurer picked his partner up, giving her a slight hug. A throw up into the air followed, with the forming of a ball of static electricity being created in the process.

"Eat this." Fangirl added and picked her partner up. They knew what was coming next and shifted their shape.

 **Wood Hammer!**

She swung her puppet into the other attack, watching the ball change direction and head towards Tagiru. When it did finally connect, he was sent flying quite far away. Not enough to kill him though.

"So now what?"

Their gazes focused on the endless void around them. Just barely they could make out an airship. Not their original one, but one just like it.

"I have an idea."

What followed, was a literal leap of faith with the save point in hand. Of course, they hadn't wished for the same thing. That would be silly. No, Digisa just turned the saving device into one that can travel dimensions. Then they kicked the pilots of the airship out. Who were also then for some reason. But that could be chalked up to Fangirl breaking the digitalverse a long time ago via an impossible action and just leave it at that.

"Onward to the dream dimension!"

Carefully, Fangirl opened one of the side doors and flung the shard out. While it took a couple seconds, a portal did eventually appear.

They passed through, finding Jestery on the other side. She was not happy to see them at all. But neither was Fangirl. But that kind of goes without saying.

"Fine, Digisa and Fangirl can stay here."

* * *

Notes:

Well, I'm off to grab popcorn. Especially if it means that I get to see Jestery fight Fangirl again.

Author's Notes:

That actually turned out better than I thought it would. Though, it did go through a bit of a development hell this time around.

.

Next Time: We pretend we're Neverworld for a chapter. Please don't kill me.


	8. Intermission 1 - Mending Bridges

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Intermission

Mending Bridges

Of course, with two airships and the added addition of Digisa and Fangirl (which is still a silly name by the way), some ground rules needed to be set. You know, so these idiots didn't kill each other. They were quite simple. Don't kill anyone (except Fangirl), be nice to everyone (except Fangirl) and most of all, don't steal (except Fangirl, of course).

"Is that clear everyone?" Jestery announced, already noticing the sharp glare of her supposed opponent. "Does Fangirl here a problem?"

Fangirl gave a nod, her knife already out.

"Yes I do." she answered and took a deep breath. "Can't we just let that one incident just be a bygone?"

But Jestery does not answer. No, she instead chose to get up in the writer's face. Because that is truly the most socially acceptable method for this situation. If anything, she could apologize. But that would be completely hypocritical.

"Mom…" Cora remarked and attempted to step in between the two. "Don't make me break this up."

Still, Jestery was not in a listening mood. Instead, she decided that this was good time to pull her husband's switchblade out and charge towards her opponent.

 **Spectre!**

Right as Jestery's weapon pierced into her opponent's body, she created a new one and jumped into it. Sort of like what she did the last time the jester tried to kill her.

"Shut up." Jestery muttered as her daughter and some of the Hunter's cast stared towards her. "Just ignore the part about Fangirl then."  
Fangirl shot her a glance, but walked away. Digisa followed right behind, mumbling something about things being different now. Which I have to agree with on for once.

That left the Hunters and the goddess pair to their own devices.

"Want to go to my room?" Angel inquired and watched Ace perk up, getting a nod in return. But before they had a chance to go off, Hera cleared her throat.

"I actually have some business with Mr Resterez." Hera explained and motioned for the duo to follow. But not without a glare or two from Katherine and Kai. "Ladies, I'm not giving them an out to have fun. That comes after."

She got at least one middle finger for that. Maybe two, if you squinted.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ace whispered and got a sigh in return.

"For one, you technically owe me your soul." Hera answered as she got a glare from Angel. "If we want to be technical, I should get yours as well. But I'm a nice goddess. I'll hold off on the soul reaping for the moment."

That seemed to get her two confused glances.

"Does the name The Digital Queen ring any bells?"

Silence fell over both boys as they gave a nod. While their memories of that particular incident was not the greatest, it still stuck out to them from their first journey.

It was during a time where things like consistency and tone were just a joke. There, they faced down many an angelic creature with the one they would come to know as Yami. Though back then, her name was Victoria. Didn't really change that much in hindsight.

"What of it?" Ace whispered and watched the goddess take a deep breath.

"By all accounts, she shouldn't exist outside of her memories and the angels. But then I got a message from someone claiming to be the digital queen."

"So that means she exists then?" Angel remarked and roll his eyes. While he hadn't really taken part in that initial battle at Heck, Ace had filled him in of that time. "Or is this something else?"

Hera shook her head.

"That's the thing." Hera continued. "While the digital queen could theoretically exists due to the reappearance of the your original adventure, she would have been nothing more than a talking doll."

"So you think that something has happened to bring this 'person' back?" Ace responded. "Is that it?"

They got a nod and headed towards Katherine's Airship. After, Hera made her way towards the other airship. Of course, her sister decided to join her for the journey.

"Ready to do this?" Death responded, getting a nod in return. "Good. We kind of owe them a lot."

Compared to Katherine's airship, the one currently manned by the dear internet crew seemed quiet, almost miserable. Sure, there were less people or even creatures, there was also the pair of corpses that resembled the current owners. Which kind was partially the fault of these two.

"Rest in peace." Death whispered, harvesting the duo's souls. She closed her eyes and held the orbs of energy close to her chest. "Heck awaits you."

It felt kind of odd to say that after so long. Though, I guess it was kind of the truth. Most of the time, this ritual takes place offscreen. But I digress.

"Digisa, Fangirl!" Hera called out, but got no answer. "We're not here to hurt you guys. I just want to talk."

But all that got the two was a thrown knife. Which to be fair, actually hit the goddess of heroes.

"We're not angels this time, we promise!"

This time, the duo did make their entrance. Though, they had found themselves a gun to use. A weird yellow one at that, too.

"It was a gift from Jestery, surprisingly." Digisa answered and carefully clipped it to his side. "Though, I doubt it would actually work on either of you."

Of course, both goddesses were more focused on Fangirl than Digisa himself.

"Is this about the whole shattering your guy's universe?" the writer inquired and got a glance from her partner in crime. "It was an accident. A weird freak accident."

Hera took a deep breath. As tempting as it would be to lash out for essentially making things a ton more complicated for everyone involved, it hadn't created as big of a mess to be cleaned up.

"You are forgiven." she muttered, putting for some effort into the remark. "Though, I'm sorry for forcing your hand in that particular."

I feel like you're missing a part. You know, destroying their base for some reason? Or even sending that one angel out to kill them. You can do better than this.

"Fine." Death whispered. "We're sorry that we attempted to destroy your base and kill you."

Both of the airship owners took a deep breath, followed by a nod.

"We forgive you." Digisa answered and cracked a smile. After, he made a pair of chairs appear. "Anything else that you would like to talk about?"  
Their guests shook their head and headed for the door.

"Wait." Fangirl announced. "Can I ask you two something?"

Hera and Death turned back around, taking a seat in the conjured chairs.

"Shoot." Death answered and got a deep breath.

"Am I like part of this universe or am I just some weird glitch in the system?"

Goddammit Fangirl. Only you of all people.

Offscreen, the author took a deep breath and recomposed themself. And to answer your question, yes.

That cheaty answer seemed to perk her up.

"Anything else?"

A pair of head shakes.

"Good." Hera responded and the two made their exit. "She's going to be trouble, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

That just left one more group of people to check-in with.

"Katherine, are you there?"

Just barely, one could make out a muffled reply. This was then followed by the door opening up slightly to reveal Arachne.

"What do you two idiots want?" she remarked, letting her eyes scan over the duo. "We are engaged in some very intense stuff. Please leave."

"Fine." Hera muttered and took a deep breath. She closed the door, letting her attention turn to the hall.

Currently, no one dared to make an exit. But this was a still an opportunity to attempt to check on the rest of the occupants. Or try too.

"Is this one of those sexy times?"

The duo turned around, finding what appeared to be a clump of dust floating in front of them. At the moment, it was looking to be looking over a porn mag.

"Uh... we'll be go-"

Before Death had a chance to even finish that sentence, both airships shot off from the dream dimension into what one could call 'the past'.

* * *

Notes:

This is a bit of a mess.

It pretty much just a way to get the ball rolling on some stuff. Mostly the dear internet stuff. Which wasn't help by some stuff that came up. Oh well.

Thankfully, were right at the doorstep of the next big arc. Though, it's going to kind be a complete and utter clusterfuck. But in a good way.

.

Next Time: The original digidestined. Or at least 'Kari Kamiya'.


	9. OD: Maki Himekawa is not a Hero

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 5-1

Original Digidestined: Maki Himekawa is not a hero

'Kari Kamiya' opened her eyes.

Once more, she awoke within in what appeared to be her apartment. Or would've. Though at the particular moment, she was snug within a small bed.

"That is not my name!" not 'kari kamiya' announced and pushed the covers off.  
Oh right. I mean, Maki Himekawa. This is also a good time for me to introduce myself. I am Demon. Not Daemon, Demon. That other guy is the one you're probably more familiar to you guys. He's my brother. I don't get what his obsession with helping Dagomon capture brunettes is.

You're probably wondering why I of all people would be narrating this. Well you see, we met right after

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" she muttered, not even taking the time to make her bed or even have a piece of toast. No, her focus is on getting out the door as quickly as possible. So she stripped out of her pajamas and go find her most business casual outfit. For while today was a very important day, she would not dress like a child. Not at all. Even though she very much looked like one at this current moment.

"I am a woman in my twenties, not a little gi-"

Before the (former) government agent had a chance to finish that particular sentence, she caught a gaze of her current form. Instead of finding her tall, average body, Maki found herself staring down her much younger self. The same self that would soon find herself back on that particular day.

"Fuck." she muttered, resisting the urge to dig into a nonexistent shirt pocket to pull out one of her many pistols. Then she would've shot the mirror. While it wouldn't have made her feel better or accomplish anything, it just seemed right in her mind. Though, seven years bad luck as an added consequence don't sound that nice either. It would mean that maybe, you wouldn't get to see me again. I like having you around to color and play make-believe. "Shut up."

Fine. I'm still your friend, you know. So is Daigo. You can can come talk to us if something is wrong or if you need help.

But Maki wasn't in a listening sort of mood. Instead, she got into a spaghetti-strap tank top that had a weird puffed out section near the top. Combine that with a simple skirt and sneakers, it was quite clear that this had not been the agent's initial choice. But I guess it would have to do for now.

Carefully, she made her way towards the door and pulled it open. There, she found herself in a short hallway. Just barely, the sound of snoring could be heard coming from the master bedroom. It probably would be more clearer, if not for the mix of knocking and ringing of the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" she announced and made her way over, dread and anxiety tempting her at each step. Something about this was screaming for her to just turn around, maybe even forget about this. But that was no way to get answers to the questions from her first time around. Carefully, she let her hand grab hold and twisted it open.

"Hello, Maki Himekawa."

Instead of finding someone nice, like say her ex Daigo or maybe the friendly neighborhood mailman, she found herself staring down Julie Enoshima of all people. For this particular appearance, she didn't look like a bimbo barbie doll with one too many plastic surgeries done on her. No, she looked almost… normal, to some extent. But does a sweater top and skirt for what supposed to be the summer count against it? Though, I'm probably overthinking this. I never was an expert on that particular front.

For a few brief seconds, their gazes met. Maybe in some alternate universe, this was the start of a great partnership. Maybe even a relationship.

Of course, that got a door slam. But not because poor old Maki knew of all the bad things this woman had caused. No, she just didn't know who this crazed psycho was. Maybe it would help if she paid attention to the news or watched some TV. Then she would might have some general idea of the mess she had gotten herself into.

"Now, we can't be doing it like this." Julie countered and opened the door, letting herself in. "After all, don't you want to have one more adventure with Tapirmon?"

She looked towards the little girl, only to realize something.

"Oh right." Julie announced and clapped her hands. "I should probably introduce myself."

She cleared her throat, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"I am Julie Enoshima." the order leader explained. "I am your new boss."

In return, Maki gave her a confused glance. None of this was making sense to her. Wasn't she the boss? Why did she have to take orders from this woman?

These questions and many more swirled about the digidestined's head. They threatened to take hold, pushing her into a spot that she didn't want to be in. It was not the sort of place you wanted to send her too. Rarely did people live to tell the tale.

But Julie Enoshima did not know anything about that. No, she just thought she was dealing with a regular kid. No recon had been done by her employees or needed to be done in her mind.

If she had known, things would have gone far differently. For starters, she wouldn't have gone on in alone. She would had say, Despair. Or even the timekeeper. Of course, they were at work with other members. Well, that was what the timekeeper was claiming at least. The order leader never could quite get a good read on him. His last excuse was 'I'm talking with my alternate self and trying to get them to not to pretend to be a maid, maybe even have lunch with them.' Whatever the fuck that meant. As for Despair. It should be quite clear what's going on. Not all are who they say they are.

Maki scowled and dug into some nonexistent pocket of hers. Out from it, came a handgun. I don't even want to know where she got it. Probably with Daigo's money.

She squeezed the trigger as best as her fingers could, spraying the big bad of this multiverse with bullets. It was actually effective, just in a very dangerous way.

"You dumb fuck." Julie whispered and collapsed to the floor. "You'll pay for this."

But Maki didn't answer. Instead, she just fired off another shot and ended this. What a shame.

Somehow, little old Maki Himekawa had done what no other person in this multiverse had ever managed to accomplish. Actually stop Julie Enoshima. To what degree, we can debate upon at a different time.

"Yay?" Maki whispered as she made her way over to the now bleeding body of her opponent. "Let's see here…"

She stripped the body down, flinging it over the edge of the balcony without a second thought. I don't think I can do any more of this. It was fun and all at the start, but this is just sick and unproductive. That woman deserved far better than the treatment she got in that moment. I don't care if my fellow brethren say otherwise, but we are not friends. Nor will we ever be such a thing. I will not be used by you. Now or never.

"So be it." Maki muttered as she picked through the rest of the stuff, eventually finding a D-3. "Perfect."

Are you sure you want to do that? You've made yourself a fierce enemy. I doubt Tapirmon would want a slut like you now?"

"Then I'll force him then."

You tried that on me. Remember? In that field of flowers, you tried to win me back. But I backed away. And then you went crazy. Babbling about being homeostasis's chosen one. That you would save the world. But look where that got us. Maybe the next Tapirmon will love you just as much as the old one. I highly doubt though. You don't want that's Tapirmon's love. You want me love. All for yourself. That woman and your parents. They are preventing you from feeling my love to its fullest. You've already gotten ridden of her, now do them in and watch the weird sesame street tapes.

"Yeah…" Maki whispered, her tone and steps quite drunk now. But with gun in hand, she did the job. I would go into some level of detail, but neither I or the other narrators are touching that with a ten foot stick. Not even that one piece of shit. There actually a coward.

Yeah, I'm surprised too.

But nonetheless, the gears of fate were spinning elsewhere.

.

The dark ocean.

Or, that place everyone likes to make a big deal about.

Like seriously, grow the fuck up. Demons are great and all, but there are other races too. Especially the deep ones. They've been wanting a break for a long time. But no! Some ass clown just has to bring them back. Again.

But that's beyond the point.

"Mom, would you kindly shut up?" a pink catgirl remarked, her grey garments seeming to contrast with her body. Not that the large stomach bulge seemed to care. "I get that you're supposed to be

"Now where is she?"

Her answer came same surprisingly quickly, with what appeared to be a purple blob of jello slowly slithering over with a young girl in tow. When close enough, the blob seemed to transform. It's skin took a neutral white tone, while what appeared to be a violet lolita dress sprouted from her body. It was a surprisingly quick process, with the whole outfit and petticoats appearing in a matter of seconds. Of course, that just left the appearance of the woman's long black hair and violet eyes. Topping it all off, was a silver amethyst ring.

"There you are!" the catgirl announced and scurried over, grabbing hold of her wife without realizing that there was someone else in tow. "I was worried, Victoria."

That got her a slight chuckle.

"Well here I am, Kuro." the familiar black cat answered and went in for the hug. After, it was the girl's turn to make a remark.

"Hi Miss Kuro…" she whispered, unsure if that was quite the right last name at the moment. "Sorry. This whole mess has been making my work a pain in the butt."

But all that got her was a head shake.

"It's alright, Chouko." Kuro whispered as a digi-egg floated on in. "Grab it and we'll head back to the mansion."

Chouko gave a nod and walked on over. While she knew what was inside, it did little to hide her enthusiasm for it. But for now, they need to keep things on the down low.

* * *

Unknown Notes:

Well that killed two birds with one stone. And I didn't even need to use Tagiru for it. Perfect.

.

Author's Note:

I'm not entirely sure what the fuck just happened. If I had to take a guess, Maki's has gone mad. Which is never a good thing, judging by the events of Tri. Yeah. The original digidestined and anything related to Tri is considered 'foreign' by most of the cast. As a result, some of this fic is going to be spent by smart characters trying to get out of some dumb situations.

Next time: Daigo. Or why giving four kids god level digimon is totally going to backfire on you.


	10. OD: What a shame

World 5-2

OD: What a shame

As a whole, I'm not entirely sure why the original digidestined are even in this iteration of this timeline. For one, they all supposedly 'died' in the original timeline (according to Victoria at least). Secondly, this is borks up a number of other characters appearances. This wouldn't be so bad, if say the advantage of having these people was worth it. Sure, having four of the sovereigns sounds great on paper, but you have to make sure they stay safe for quite a while in order to get the fullest out of them. Or in other words, they were completely dead weight that must be jettisoned at first notice. But that's just me.

Oh right. It's me the asshole narrator, so surprise? Everyone else has stuff they're currently working on at the moment so it was left to me. Not that I really care, being dead and all.

Which brings us to our current situation for Daigo Nishijima.

Currently, the future government agent/corpse had found himself in the bed of his childhood home. It was decorated like any other room for a boy his age, with posters of his favorite shows on display. Though, none of them were actually stuff that came out in the eighties at all. Like seriously, why is there a Futari Wa Precure poster there? Better yet, why is there a yugioh poster? Does this make Mr Deadman-walking an anime nut? No, that would be absolutely silly.

"He's awake." his father announced, pointing towards him as his mother let out a gasp.

"Mom, dad?" Daigo called out and sat himself up. "What are you two doing here?"

His father takes a deep breath, possibly debating how to phrase what might possibly sound like a very stupid but at the same time, very important question.

"Son, do you remember dying?" his father continued as Daigo's world seemed to turn upside down on him. Everything felt like a complete haze, with none seeming to add up within. Dead? That couldn't be. The last thing he could actually remember was falling… with someone. What was their name? Tony? No. Timmy? That couldn't be.

"Why can't I remember that guy's name?" Daigo thought and took a deep breath. While his memories after that were quite hazy, it wouldn't help if he just sat there.

"Is there anything else?"  
"Please don't die on us." his mother announced. "You have a long life ahead of you and neither of us want you to waste on that silly digimon thing."

Her response got a confused glance from Daigo.

"What are you even talking about?" the digidestined remarked, only for both adults to make their exit. "Or is this one of those things that you'll tell me when I'm older?"

But he got no answer. If anything, he had just gotten blown off by his own parents. Which is truly a shame when you thought about it. Not that I really care.

"You're truly helpful." Daigo muttered and took a deep breath, only to hear the sound of his door being locked. "Wonderful."

Carefully, the government agent got up from his bed and finally looked himself over. While the idea of having a smaller, younger body sounded horrible, it didn't really bother our hero at the moment. No, he was more focused on figuring out who he could actually contact at the moment.

"Please pick up." he thought, dialing the number into the phone that he probably shouldn't have at the moment. But that's beyond the point right now. "Come on, pick up."

But the mystery person would not comply.

"Do you have a clue where she is?"

No answer came from the narrator. Which was the expected result from this conversation. Anything else wouldn't possibly make as much sense as this.

"Okay?" Daigo continued and took a deep breath. So far things seemed far from ideal, but he could manage. There just had to be a way out of here. That didn't involve smashing the door open. Heck, I'm fairly certain that by the time you would finish, your parents would be over here and take you somewhere much worse.

"Such as?"

Wyoming for starters. There's absolutely nothing to be found in there. Well, to me at least.

"You're very unhelpful." Daigo remarked and walked over to his wardrobe and picked an outfit out. This took the form of a striped shirt with a pair of shorts. Sort of like what his ex had gone with earlier. Which is more of an unintentional coincidence than a sign that the two of them are somehow telepathic. That would at least imply there was something unique about the two agents, outside of them being some of the first supposed digidestined. I tried to create my own version a long time ago, but it never panned out. Kind of glad that it did.

"Would you just shut up?" Daigo asked, getting silence in return. "Thank you."

Of course, that still meant that I have to commentate on you. Which I guess isn't the end of the world. Yet, Daigo made his way over to his nightstand and ripped the drawers out as best he could. Which wasn't much, but did the job in the meantime.

"Here it is." he whispered, picking up a regular digivice. The only modification, came in the form of black tape stripes. Personally, my favorite modification would be turning them into a magical girl device. That way, you can digivolve yourself along with your partner. It's the best of both worlds!

"While I am a magical girl fan," Daigo started and revealed a Shiny Luminous doll, "Such a power would not go over well."

Live a little. If anything, you can never know what might happen. For all you know, your ex just killed a big bad and is now super powerful and evil. Though, I don't think you would really like that. Not one bit.

"What did she do this time?"

My lips are sealed for the moment.

"Fine then." Daigo muttered as he made his way over to his desk, an ancient piece of technology awaited in the form of a PC-8801mk II SR. Maybe one of you has heard of it before, probably not. It's not like computers from the eighties are something they are teaching in school these days. "Hey…"

A deep breath later, he got to work booting the computer up. Of course, that left him with a black screen and a flickering bar to write out commands. No fancy backgrounds or cursor. Just black, on white. If you really wanted to be fancy, you could have six more colors on screen. Out of 512. Just imagine the possibilities there.

His gaze shifts to the desk itself, finding a weird blue rectangle.

World

"Well, here goes nothing."

He slid the object in and got on his keyboard. While it would take a couple minutes, he could just relax.

 _Daigo logged in._

 _Daigo: You there?_

 _Maki logged in._

 _Maki changed her name to QueenOfAllReality._

 _QueenOfAllReality: Just die, will ya?_

 _Daigo: No._

 _QueenOfAllReality: Just get Tapirmon back please._

 _Daigo: Say please._

 _QueenOfAllReality: Please bring Tapirmon back?_

 _Daigo: Of course. Don't get yourself killed_

 _QueenOfAllReality logged out._

 _Daigo logged out._

His attention turned back to his computer.

 _LOAD "World", R_

He clicked return on the keyboard, only for a new message to show up.

 _LOOK BEHIND YOU_

So he turned around, finding Tagiru standing before him.

"Kid, let's make a deal." Daigo explained and motioned for the hunter to come over. "You help me, you don't die."

Weighing his options, Tagiru gave a nod. Though, it was quite likely that he

"Good." Daigo answered as he grabbed hold of Tagiru's hand. The next couple seconds were a painful blur, the two getting reduced down to their base eight colors. "We're here."

An empty space stood before the two, with four eggs lined up in a row. Standing in front said eggs, was Tapirmon. Though, he didn't really look that happy right now.

"Hey Tapirmon…" Daigo called out, only for a black cocoon of energy to form around the little elephant creature. "Crap."

So the chosen did the natural thing in this situation. He dove for the eggs. Which dragged Tagiru along in the process. This had the added effect of touched all the eggs at the same time. Which in turn, resulted in all four eggs hatching.

"Awesome!" Tagiru announced as the two watched the four digimon sovereigns spring forth and turn their attention towards the still cocooned Tapirmon. While their possible opponent hadn't done anything, there was still a likely chance he would. Which in turn, got the poor rookie reduced to stray data.

"You idiots!" Daigo screamed and charged towards his partner, only to be batted away. "Why did he have to die?! He could've been saved!"  
But they were not in a listening mood. After all that trouble, it just felt pointless to the chosen.

"Reload, MetalTyrannomon!" Tagiru announced and swung his Xros Loader, causing a large dino to appear. It was quite confused by what was going on, but didn't seem to mind that much. "Transfer!"

Daigo shot him a glance.

"You don't need to do that." he explained, but Tagiru shook his head. "I deserve this."

"You're not much of a hero," Tagiru explained. "But I rather have an honorable battle later down the line than to pick up what remains of you right now."

I guess that battle with the applidrivers and with that girl's group did some justice for him.

"Of course." he whispered and took a deep breath.

Daigo's digivice shined for a brief second as MetalTyrannomon's gaze shifted to him.

"Call this my one good deed of the day as the one true hero!" Tagiru announced, giving a snap. "Call us even."

Daigo gave a nod, watching Tagiru teleport away. He took a deep breath and carefully got up onto the dino digimon.

"You ready to take on the gods?"

That got him a nod and MetalTyrannomon charged forth. While the odds were not in their favor, that didn't seem to matter.

"You dare challenge us?" Zhuqiaomon screeched as MetalTyrannomon jumped up towards him. "Dumb stupid dino."

He tried to swat him away, only to get a chunk of his body taken out. Next was Ebonwumon, who got his shell split in two. Bahuimon was just a quick kill.

That just left Azulongmon.

"Just kill me." the last sovereign announced and watched MetalTyrannomon grab hold. "I don't even know who you are, let alone why you would even be partnered to me."

One bite later, he was finished. It felt silly to some extent. With the deed finally done, a portal appeared for the two of them.

"I'm sorry Maki." he whispered and they headed on through.

* * *

Notes:

I'm sorry this chapter does not reflect the original plan.

Daigo isn't that fun of a character to write.

.

Next Time: Yum... These non-spoiled apples taste great!


	11. Order 1 - Tigers and Lions

I don't own any of the franchises referenced here.

* * *

World 5-3

Order 1 - Tigers and Lions

For the Gostelows, feeling were mixed at the moment.

On one hand, there was no chance of a food poisoning related death via spoiled apple slices while watching bootleg mind control sesame street tapes or having to deal with Julie in general. But that also meant trying to find places to hide from the pissed-off magic slime homunculus that they created for some reason. I believe it had something to do with supposedly be infertile.

"Yeah, that wasn't our greatest idea." Lauren Gostelow announced. Currently, she and her husband Adrian find themselves in the replica lab from a digimon fic that most people don't even remember. I believe it was The Interloper. Though, don't quote me on that.

Right. You're probably wondering who's on deck for narrator. That would be I, Wrath. You know, the guy who's series is so long dead not even the author of this can remember? Yeah, that's me.

"Oh, you're that guy that shouted 'get wrenched'." Adrian muttered. "I have to admit, you have guts."

Why thank you.

"Not sure if they are the sort of guts of a brave man or a dumb idiot."  
I take that complement back, you asshole. I put a lot of strength into that wrench swing especially in the face of events going on.

"Fair enough." Lauren remarked as a figure formed. "Polly, we know you're there. Can we at least ask you to grant us some mercy?"

But they got no answer.

"Show yourself!"

Of course, there was that time they murdered all those magical girls. Yeah. I'm not going to let you fuckers live that one down. Sure, I did my fair share of bad stuff back then and now, I'm working as a school teacher with bunch of the evergreen folks. When we're all off, we go to this cafe run by a bunch of plushies. Good times. Especially when it's Sweetie and Virri. They're the best.

"Thanks for tell us that." Adrian snarled, slamming his staff into one of the zombies. "I hope you get fucked."  
Offscreen, I just roll my eyes. Sure, leaking a possible point of another fic might not be the best move for me, but hey. Live a little.

The girl continued her walk forward, intent on extracting her revenge upon those who tore her up. Which to be fair, you guys probably deserve. Especially in the face of much easier options to get a child. You could have gone through adoption, for example. Or gone with one of those sperm donors. But no, you had to mess around with mages. Be glad that the magical girls aren't out in force. They would have a lecture of the ages.

"Shut up." Lauren answered as she charged forth, doing her best tiger impression and bit down into the body. Which one, is unsanitary. Secondly, what the fuck have you done to this woman to make her be able to do that?

"What do you mean?"

That ain't normal. At all. I get that you're supposed to be the evil bad guys, but what kind of person turns their wife into a wannabe tiger? Or is this something that just came with the job?  
Neither scientist answered. Instead, they kept their mouth shut and let their attention focus on the threat at hand. Which might be for the best as Lauren ripped a piece of the girl's body and ate it.

"We're sorry if you're confused and scared." Adrian explained, smashing his staff into the girl's skull. "But this isn't where you belong."

The girl does not answer and just crumples to the floor. If anything, I feel sorry for her. She probably was confused and here you are, trying to kill them. For what? To cover up some mistake that you made for the sake of this grand fucking future. Let me tell you, it never worth it.

Let me tell you a story.

A long time ago, I had it all. I was the big bad, nothing standing in my way. Then it all crumbled under my feet. Time after time, things would seem like they were clearing up. But they never did and it would all be reduced to ash.

I could only watch. What point is there for me to go back to that fucking hellhole. This is the definition of insanity. Watching someone fixate on something so much again and again, learning the same lesson and just forgetting it. At some point, you just have to face the music and admit, this ain't worth it.

"Thank you for that absolutely pointless story." Adrian continued, turning his attention to his wife. "Come along honey."

But Lauren wasn't in a listening sort of mood. No, she was in the sort of mood that involved eating. Eating her human that is.

"Bad Lauren! Bad!"

Still, Lauren disobeyed. I think she's beyond the point of reasoning at this point.

"Shit." Adrian thought, not at all noticing the figure forming behind him.

"Hi dad."

The scientist turned around, finding a slime mermaid of all things. She sparkled against the mismatched walls, not really caring for the lack of clothing that seemed to adorn her. Well, for the moment at least.

"Hi Polly."

Both adults stared towards each other… and the woman punched the man. He most definitely deserved that. Especially if these notes have anything to say about it.

"Now, where is that piece of shit, Fate?" Adrian continued and got a look. "Or has your hero gone off to fawn over some other princess?"

Polly doesn't answer.

Instead, she concentrated for a couple of seconds and switched to her human form. Which just meant switching to her usual outfit.

"He had other things he needed to deal with at the moment." Polly answered and turned her attention towards Lauren. "Hi mom.

Of course, Lauren did not seem to be in much of a following mood.

"Bitch." 'Lauren' muttered as she lunged towards her 'daughter'. "Just because we brought you into this world, doesn't mean we can't just as easily take you out of it.

Polly rolled her eyes, not even taking the time to switch forms.

 **Watery Grave Punch!**

Carefully, the monk magi slammed a fist into her opponent's side. While a solid hit, it did little in the way of stopping her. If anything, it just made what remained of the woman and whatever else lied within even more pissed.

Yet, Adrian just stood there. Sure, he could have easily helped his supposed daughter with dealing with his wife. But at the same time, the scientist could be doing the same for Lauren.

 **Seaside Throw!**

At some point, Polly grabbed hold of her mother and pulled herself back. What followed, was the plastic surgeon's body being sent right into the glass tube. While it didn't break, some cracks were visible now.

"Just die, like the stupid beaten corpse you are!" Lauren screamed, attempting to charge into Polly. But at the last second, Adrian put his staff out and prevented the feral woman from getting any further. "Honey, what are you doing?!"

She slammed her hands into the barrier, to no avail.

"At least, trying to make up for all the things that I will one day do." the order scientist whispered, motioning for his daughter to go. "If it helps, I did go looking for you when you disappeared with him."

Polly rolls her eyes, but gives a nod right after.

"Good luck." she added, finally switching back to her mermaid form.

After, her father's attention turned back to his wife. While it was likely that the two of them would have to come to blows, a rogue idea seemed to taunt him. While in no way the sort of thing a sane person would do, the options were kind of limited.

"Lauren, where's the hole?" he inquired, getting laughter in return.

"Why do you care?" Lauren screamed, slamming her fingers into the wall. "All you ever cared about was having a child. Isn't that what I did best? But no, that wasn't good enough. You didn't want an adult woman to take care of, but a homunculus made from the bodies of magical girls. Isn't that truly sad?"

Adrian took a deep breath and sighed.

"Because you're an adult." he answered, carefully forcing his partner to sit down. "Secondly, my wife."

"Doesn't matter."

"What about the time I supported you when all those places turned you down? Or when I brought you the food and those toys."

Lauren's expression shifted slightly.

"So that's your plan? Shower me with praise and then put a leash on me?" she countered, only to notice the leash on her. "Dang it."

"I'm sorry my little tiger." Adrian explained, giving his rope a slight tug. "But we have zombies to slay."

That remark got him a nod. Which coincided with more people piling into the room. Which meant more targets to take down in that particular moment.

"We're sorry about this, but this must be done."

The two charged forth, weapons in hand. While in no way heroes, they were at least willing to clean up their mess. By bloodying the floors of their base. Ironic, isn't it? But that's pretty obvious. With the way things are going, I'm surprised that Maki chick hasn't made a visit.

"Child-proof locks." Adrian explained and cracked a smile. "They're more for

Couldn't she just get a tool and break them open? That doesn't seem like much in the way of a foolproof plan.

"It isn't." Lauren muttered, seeming slightly more right in the head. "If we can get out of here, she'll have a place of stuff she can't even use."

With the last of the girls now dealt with, our heroes made a break for it. But not before giving the Davis corpse a pat. Maybe, one day, he'll get properly freed from that tube. But that day is not today.

"So long, suckers!" Adrian shouted as a portal appeared. "Figures."

.

A woman sat alone.

A spear hangs to her back, while a wedding dress adorned her body. She would've preferred her kimono in this moment, but this whole mess occurred right after the marriage ceremony. Which makes this quite rude, if you ask us.

"Just a little bit longer." she thinks, meditating for the moment. "It wouldn't be like her to abandon me."

A deep breath later, she stood up. Just barely, the sound of wings fluttering could be made out. Of course, this was also mixed in with the sound of girls approaching.

"Get away from her." she snarls and pulls the spear off her back.

 **Terra Quake!**

The tip of the spear touched the ground, bringing with it a series of raised pillars heading towards the source of the sound.

"Sachiko!"

A familiar woman dressed in a white mage's getup stood before her. A pair of fairy wings hung to her back, fluttering in place.

"There you are, Chaos!"

The white mage let out a giggle, following it up by switching her wife's wedding dress for her usual kimono.

"Better?" Chaos remarks, watching a smile form on the geomancer's face. "Good. We have stuff we need to do."

Another portal appeared and the geomancer got onto the white mage's back. What followed, was a quick flight in.

* * *

Notes:

Well that was a hoot. Not sure if I was supposed to leak that part of Cho & Me. Oops.

Author's Notes:

A bit of an easier chapter.

We'll be coming back to the order a few more times, especially with things swirling around the order the way they are.

.

Next Time: An accident. A man, and his adopted son.


	12. Order 1 - A slap to the face

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 5-3

A Slap to the face

Shade never did considered himself much of a sniper.

Sure, he had some training under the tanaka's and had practiced on the range. But outside of that, he was a complete novice.

If anything, he was more of an inventor. A roboticist, to be more specific. Though, that didn't stop him from jabbing needles into people and injecting them with stuff. Which would make him a bit of geneticist, I guess. Or would that make him just a general scientist? Beats me.

Of course, you're probably wondering what's going on at the moment. And I'm not entirely sure.

Currently, he and his adopted son Joey (that's me) were standing on the roof of an apartment complex. Night had fallen on Odiaba, with the coming storm of events right on the horizon. If anything, were coming upon the beginnings of the Digitalverse. Of course, there are still things to do in that moment.

"Joey, why are you narrating over me?" Shade remarked, watching the man that was his adopted son give him a confused look.

"Uh… I think that's an alternate version of me." the shadow scientist explained. "Why, I'm not entirely sure."

To cut a long story short, there's another future. One that just maybe, could bring a semblance of peace. Of course, that's still a big if and stuff. Especially since my friends and I aren't the ones who will decide it.

"Then who will?" Shade remarked.

A pair of girls and their friends. I was surprised when I heard it from Polly and Fate. Though, we also didn't know that there was an alternate ending to our world to begin with. As for those Azure people, who knows what happened to them. They'll probably pop out from nowhere and be like 'What's up' or something. Though, that's just our impression. I could be quite wrong on that front. I once thought that I killed my teammates in their sleep, for example.

"We don't talk about that." Joey added as his gaze returned to his binoculars. "It was a dumb, honest mistake. And didn't it get retconned too?"

Uh… Maybe. It might be a weird case of both events happening, maybe. Wouldn't be the first time that's happened for us. Remember that mess Alice made? That may have happened. It may have not happen. Who can really know these days.

"I guess."

For as glad as Joey was to be spending time with his foster dad, this wasn't quite what he had in mind. If anything, he rather be working on his future wife. While the skeleton was there, the actual hardware was quite the ways off. Especially since it all was fried. Literally. Some idiot angel tried to eat it one day. For a dollar. Then laughed when they were told it was important to him. It was a long day for our loveless idiot.

"Shut up."

Come on, it's true though. If it helps, I did get her up and running. She's a tiny bit of an asshole (for an angel), but she's quite loving.

"So you actually did it?" Shade inquired.

Yeah. It was a bit of a pain getting everything, but I did it. Did get some help from my friends for some of the stuff that was a bit trickier to find. Thing such as wiring. You would be surprised how many people in the 1400's know what you're talking about, but can't quite get you the goods.

For a few brief seconds, I got a pair of glares from the sky.

"You're joking, right?" Shade inquired, almost dropping his rifle. "There's no way that you're in the 1400's, kid."

But it's true. Had lunch with that Da Vinci guy the other day. He makes some mean sandwiches. Like seriously, I'm not entirely certain how this biographers forget to mention his skills at making BLT's.

Of course, both men's attention turned from me and to the objective at hand. A vehicle. It's one of sedans, I think. Though, that doesn't explain why there's just a couple seated within. One would at least expect a kid.

"No comment." Shade whispered and carefully held the rifle to his shoulder. I can think of a handful of people that are better for this already, but I keep my mouth shut. My knowledge on sniping is relegated to whatever I see on TV and what I've seen Alice do. Which in other words, means I know jack shit. "Could you quite down a tiny bit?"

Maybe? I have to talk somewhat. Especially if the reader wants to know what's going on. If it were just dialogue, then it would be a visual novel without the pictures. Then you would have to pay for it and stuff. Which is not what you want. Maybe. Would you want it if the work you were getting was slightly better? Or perhaps early. This is totally not a plug for the author's 's account. Or a plug for DigiConjurer's at all. We don't bend ourselves to such low extremes. Not at all. Most of us don't even know what I'm talking about.

"Shut up, me!" Joey announced, turning his attention to Shade. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Shade took a deep breath, giving a nod right after.

"What do you want to hear about?" the roboticist remarked. As tempting as it would be to just blow the current version of me off, that would be rude. Especially after spending quite a bit of time chasing after ghosts. Like seriously, I envy the me there right now. I still have to live with the fact that you're gone and stuff.

"Who were you before you adopted me?" Joey inquired and Shade froze up. His gaze shifted from the road below, to the concrete of the roof.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Joey shifted his way from his binoculars, giving his father a nod. Of course, they could get the help of their partners. Of course, the three were drinking tea and eating nice little crumpets.

"These are quite nice." Tentomon announced, watching Issacmon pour what looked to be lemon tea. They also got a bag of kit kats.

"Yes, Mr Issacmon." Gentleman remarked and took a sip. "Anything that we may be of assistance of?"

But they got no answer. Which considering how great of a bodyguard you guys were, I guess that's to be expected. No offense, but I think I can handle most stuff myself.

"Sure…" Joey answered, letting his gaze focus in on Shade for a brief second. Shade let out a sigh and cleared his throat.

"I tried to kill some people, for starters." the order roboticist explained. "That nearly turned out to be my undoing."

He took a deep breath, his finger now on the trigger.

"I hung low for a while, showing back up at some tournament."

A slight squeeze of the trigger follows, with Shade nearly getting knocked to the ground from the recoil alone. Maybe he should've sat in a chair doing that. But the impact is quite clear. The car swerves to the left, giving the speeding driver enough time to pass on through.

"Then I pushed my luck too far." he continued, dropping the rifle to the ground. Down below, the targets had veered into a nearby building. While the vehicle was definitely totaled, the passengers seemed ali-

Right before I could finish that sentence, another shot rings out and both fall to the pavement. A gun could be made out, almost laughing at them for their attempts. Which is just rude. Sure, I usually fall short of my goals, but this is just rude. At least let us celebrate, a tiny bit. Not many people can get to say that they sort of stopped an accident. Let alone changed the future. But no, we have to play by this bitch's rules. Wonderful. Thank god Julie has been dealt with on our side of things. Twice, no less. Or was it three times.

"You really thought that it would go your way?"

The group turned around, finding Maki standing before them. Currently, she had decided to go with her usual business outfit. Of course, that didn't explain why she was here at all. Or how I even know about her.

"What do you want?" Shade snarled and a got a giggle in return. "Answer me, slut."

That got him a kick to the face from the supposed queen of reality.

"Is that how you fucking treat your boss on a daily basis?" Maki screamed and gave Shade a kick to the stomach. "Because if it is, you're not going to last long."  
Shade flipped the bird, kicking her ass.

"Let's go." he announced and let out a laugh. "I've had enough with stupid."

In return, that neatly got him a punch. Not that reached either person.

"This is goodbye then." Shade explained.

With that, they made their way downstairs. After all, the fireworks were about to start.

* * *

Notes:

I'm ready to see this!

Author Notes:

It's a Joey chapter. Of course it's a mess.

Next time: Wrestling Time!


	13. Digimon Adventure - Abridged

World 5-4

Digimon Adventure - Abridged

 _The show begins with what looks to be a Kuwagamon in a muscle shirt. A microphone is held within one of his claws._

?: Hello Viewers.

 _He clears his throat._

?: My name Mega Crusher, Digimon Wrestler Commentator. Are you ready to rumble?!

 _He looks around for a couple seconds. After whatever requirement was met, his attention turns back to the camera._

Mega Crusher: Welcome to the moment you've been waiting for. The fight that would define the next twenty years. PARROTMON vs GREYMON!

 _With that, things go black._

 _The Toei (the company) logo with the usual silence, followed by Toei Animation logo with a roar. Like they want to start into 'The Biggest Dreamer', except it didn't exist yet._

 _We fade to black, only to come back to a shot of a girl with a pink catgirl and girl dressed in black nearly being run over by Elysiamon._

Mega Crusher: It would seem we have come upon the middle of this fight. How rude.

 _The camera shifts slightly, showing Elysiamon tackling Parrotmon._

Mega Crusher: What a clean hit! How will Parrotmon respond to this?

 _A shot of some cars being pushed back follows. Then a shot of Parrotmon roaring._

Parrotmon: Go away!

 _The camera zooms out, revealing the two in a pushing battle._

 _Then we cut to an empty field of yellow with what looks to be the young girl of all people standing there._

Kari: Uh hi there? Please don't make me narrate over this again...

 _The screen then zooms in on her._

Mega Crusher: That's why I'm here! To give your narration skills and sheer ability to attract god knows what away.

The screen zooms in even further.

Mega Crusher: We get it!

We then cut to Elysiamon roaring for some reason. I guess the dino part of her took over there?

Elysiamon: Come and get me!

Then back to Kari.

Kari: Here I am.

 _Then finally to the title screen. And this is just the first 30 seconds of this. Fuck._

 _We then shift to a shot of a building. Then another building. Don't you love it? Third shot of guess what? A building._

 _Forth shot, but now there's creepy computer binary in the sky. But then it goes away. Oh wait. It's now taking up the whole screen._

Mega Crusher: What is the meaning of this nonsense? This better be the intro to the fight!

We then shift to a scene of Tri's Kari staring at a screen.

Kari: Huh.

 _The camera shifts slightly to the right, where one can find the catgirl getting up. Along with the girl in black leather._

 _The screen zooms out, showing both of them get out of bed._

 _Then back to the computer code. This followed up by a cut of the two walking around the house._

Girl in black: This is not a big house. How the fuck are you lost? Shouldn't you be able to see in the dark?

 _The catgirl gives the other girl a look._

Catgirl: For the record, it's been nearly a decade since I last set foot in here. Even then, it was because you attempted to shoot me, nya.

Girl in black: You're still bitter about that?

 _She shot a glance towards the catgirl. But all she got was nothing._

 _After, they peered through the door._

 _There, Kari is just staring a screen. Maybe Homeostasis is trying to invite her for sex? It wouldn't surprise us._

Girl in black: No. Just no.

We then zoom on Kari.

 _Homeostasis: My offer still stands. If you want._

Kari: No thanks.

 _The screen flips around, showing all three girls._

Kari: Kuro, Hikari?

The catgirl and girl dressed in black perk up. Maybe they're just glad to have someone acknowledge them.

Kuro and Hikari: Yeah?

 _We then shift to a shot from Kari's backside._

Kari: Egg…

Kuro: You do realize it's three in the morning, nya?

 _Then a shot of the egg turning._

 _Then a shot towards Hikari. That zooms in on her for some reason. At the moment, she has gone with a black sweater with matching black pants. You know, the sort that you wear when you're sneaking about._

 _Then we shift back to the computer. There, an egg is coming out._

Mega Crusher: And so our first contender appears!

 _With that, we cut to black._

?: what is the meaning of this, young lady?

That would be the girl's mother.

 _We then cut to a shot of said mother, or the dark mother if we are to be more specific._

Dark Mother: How many times have I told you stay in the dark ocean? It isn't that hard, is it?

 _But Kuro doesn't answer. Instead she pulls out her flatbow and pulls the string back._

Kuro: I'm married now, mom. I'm no longer your child. You need to understand that, nya.

Dark Mother: If you're in my house, I don't really care. You will bre-

 _Kuro lets the arrow fly, watching it fly through her mother's head and take it clean off. After, she takes a deep breath and sighs._

Mega Crusher: That's… brutal. But effective. I'll give you points for that.

 _After, we cut to a shot of Hikari getting out of bed._

Hikari: What did you do this time?

 _We then cut a shot of Kuro at the door._

Kuro: Preventing a repeat of things, nya.

 _We cut back to a shot of Hikari._

Hikari: Are you sure you're alright? Because this doesn't sound like you.

 _Kuro takes a deep breath._

Kuro: You're right. The last time I had talked to her, she forced to play a part in that stupid abridged thing. When I asked her when I would get to see Victoria again, she would just laugh. Well, look who's laughing now, nya.

 _She takes a deep breath, giving her supposed mother one last glance before chucking her outside._

Hikari: Oh.

 _After, we shift back to Hikari, who's now looking down at Kari. Who's holding that egg. Though, if you squint, you can make out a Mofurun. Well, a predecessor if we're getting technical._

 _Then we cut to a shot of Hikari making an egg. Kuro sits at the table, trying her best to calm herself down at the moment. And of course, Kari. Who has not just the egg, but the whistle as well._

Hikari: Really? At least focus on one thing at a time.

 _All that gets her is whistling._

Hikari: Here are your eggs.

 _She sets the eggs down, watching Kuro get to work. Of course, Kari manages to drop the egg. Which results in a scene of her looking towards her cat._

Kari: Meow.

Cat: You left me for another cat. Go away.

Kari: Huh…

 _The next couple scenes are just the egg moving about. Which Kari follows. This is most interesting she'll probably get this entire time._

Mega Crusher: You can do this!

 _We cut to a shot of Hikari watching the egg. She's not interested._

 _Then back to Kari chasing it. Are you seeing the padding already?_

 _Thankfully, the egg has hatched into… Botamon._

Mega Crusher: Anything that you would like to tell your fans?

Botamon proceeds to attempt to kill Kari. After she get it off, it scurries off around the room and under the bed.

Kari: Not cool. I'll make you my hat!

 _Kari runs over to the bed, the scene shifting to that. For some reason, the other two girls do that as well._

 _Then it's back to the bedroom. For the record, you have made it through the first fifth of this mess._

 _Of course, Hikari took a chance as we cut back to under the bed._

Hikari: Take this!

 _She flung a rock towards the black blob. That got her bubbles._

 _But no Kari. Through the magic of owning a whistle, she manages to communicate with the stupid thing._

Mega Crusher: That doesn't even make sense! Boo!

 _What follows, is more bubbles. Sort of makes Ken bubble analogy make slightly more sense. Maybe._

 _And there's a guy that sort of looks like Ryo in a crowd of people. He is promptly killed by the timekeeper._

 _A bunch of shots of the city later, we're back in the apartment._

Hikari: Huh…

 _We then cut to a shot of her in a doorway. She trying to act all cool and shit. It's failing quite miserably. Especially since she rather disappear in this moment._

Hikari: Just shut up! I'm more than cool enough with my husband.

 _Offscreen, someone chuckles. It's going to be interesting when 'she' comes around._

 _We then cut a shot of Kari using her whistle. Then to Hikari._

Hikari: Of course I am. Why else would he want to be with someone else?

 _I feel like this is a question with no good answer._

 _Thankfully, the phone rings and the scene shifts to the living room._

Kuro: Hello?

 _But she gets no answer. Especially since the phone goes on the fritz._

 _She runs back into the room, finding Kari now with Koromon._

Hikari: That was fast.

The scene zooms out.

Kuro: Well, it's nothing new.

Then it poops.

Hikari: Oh come on!

We then cut to Kari stealing the cat's food.

Cat: What did I tell you?

But Kari ain't listening.

Mega Crusher: Beat that, Cat!

 _We then cut to the bedroom._

There, Koromon has successfully eaten Kari's head and taken control. From this point forward, we'll still call her Kari. But now there's also a clone there.

Hikari: What in the absolute fuck?

Kuro: Huh…

 _We then cut to evening. There, our heroes are eating dinner._

Hikari: Couldn't you just make her have a new head?

 _Kuro looked towards the table._

Kuro: Maybe?

 _That remark got her groan, followed by a sigh._

Koro: Oh well!

 _Night quickly falls on this little sleepy town of Odiaba. But things are not well._

Kari: Roar!

 _Of course, now there's a large orange dino being ridden by a girl with a koromon on her head. Wonderful._

 _Then, the pair's next grand decision is to jump down. Which meant cutting to Kuro and Hikari running out._

Hikari: Fuck. We let her out of our sight and she does that. Great.

 _Kuro shoots her a glance._

Kuro: Cut her some slack. We all didn't have our shit together, nya.

 _That remark gets her a glance, which is then followed by a series of images showing girl and dino going places._

 _Of note, is a soda machine. Which he promptly destroys._

Kari: Ooh!

 _She goes and grabs some soda. Then she proceeds to eat them. For some reason. Just… no. There are limits to this._

Mega Crusher: Get to the carnage! Carnage! Carnage!

 _In response to that, the dino decides to just warp digivolve to mega. Or in other words, Elysiamon._

 **Elysian Blast!**

 _A large laser shoots out, turning a phone booth into ash._

Mega Crusher: Finally!

 _Then back to Kuro and Hikari._

Kuro: Wonderful, nya.

Hikari: Could be worse.

 _Right after, Elysiamon downs a plane. Followed by another one. Good job. Give her a hand._

 _Of course, then the moon appears all big and stuff. Followed by the music changing and a bird showing up._

 _We then cut to a shot of Elysiamon who smashes through the bridge. This is then followed by the bird flying away._

 _So she shoots some more lasers off. Which is totally a viable solution for this battle._

 _Of course, this hits some apartments. Once of which, Joe is standing in._

Joe: Please don't crush me. Please don't crush me.

 _This is then followed by a shot of Kuro and Hikari running, all while the bird and large titan of a woman._

 _Then a shot of Evil TK._

Evil TK: For the love of god, Makoto. Get out of the fucking closet.

 _Makoto reluctantly complies._

 _Then back to Kari doing something. At this point, I don't fucking know._

Mega Crusher: Just fight already!

 _A loud whistle rings out and the battle begins._

 _Which is a repeat of the fight at the start. Boo._

 _That Elysiamon is somehow losing. What in the absolute fuck? How is that even possible._

 _So Hikari and Kuro blow into the whistle._

 _Which results in a bunch of cameos. Not that it really matters. Of note, is Maki._

Maki: come on, work with me here!

 _She takes a deep breath and teleports away._

 _Of course, there is no rest for the wicked as this abridged ends._

* * *

Notes:

At the time of this chapter posting, I'm going on a short hiatus to work on other projects.

.

Next Time: A perfect time for a rematch.


	14. Order 1 - Settling the score

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 5-5

Order 1 - Settling the score

There are some questions that just seem to have no answer, no matter what you try.

Who is stronger? Why are we here? What is our purpose? You know, philosophical stuff like that.

But as we come upon the days after what was soon to be called the 'Heighton View Terrace Incident', one such question would see some sort of answer. Or at least try too.

"It's been awhile." a voice announced, a pillar sprouting forth from the ground. "How were your folks?"

His opponent let out a chuckle, flinging a potion vial out.

"Fine." the man in question, some sort of detective remarked. "Didn't see Suiko though."

After saying that, he flung a vial towards the pillar, watching it shatter into dust.

"Is that really the best you got?"

The first man growled, only for it to turn into a chuckle.

"Who's to say?" he continued as a ball of energy formed in his hands. "Maybe she found another world. Or perhaps she took what she could and ran."

The answer, while not the one either wanted, was their best guess at the situation at hand.

"At least you managed to make out of Mahora unscathed." the detective responded. "She won, didn't she?"

A nod, followed by a smile.

"Were you ever doubting that there wasn't a chance?" the mage countered as he finally launched for his ball of energy. "Or perhaps you aren't as much of a sherlock as you think you are?"  
That got him a groan. Not it would change the mood of things or how he was feeling at the moment. It just him and that mage. Like it had been been in the past.

Of course, there were others who thought otherwise. But it was not the ones that either party was expecting. No, it was just Maki.

"Am I really that much of nuisance?" the government agent remarks, only to get both pillar and vial in return. Whether or not she actually deserved them was a debate for another day. "Really?"

But she got no answer to that question. Not that either party seemed like they wanted to answer her in that moment. For now, there was just one goal: Victory. Anything else was just a distraction in their book.

 **Pylóna tou Ádi** **(Pillar of Hades)!**

A pillar shot forth from the ground, the mage standing right on top of it. Of course, with that much weight on it, gravity was going to be a harsh mistress. Which was exactly the case here.

In response to that, his opponent flung another vial out. This time, it seemed to be filled with some sort of liquid that didn't seem to like the laws of motion. You could probably even hear Sir Isaac Newton spinning in his grave. Or at the very least, you could see the ground above being spun by the coffin. I think.

"Not helpful." Maki muttered as the two fighters continued to brawl. "Though…"

Her attention turned to a nearby building. An idea formed in her head, but it would mean having to make a couple of texts first. So she took a deep breath and dug her phone from wherever it was located.

 _QueenOfAllReality logged on._

 _QueenOfAllReality: Daigo, you there?_

 _QueenOfAllReality: Daigo?_

 _QueenOfAllReality: You better have gotten Tapirmon!_

 _QueenOfAllReality logged out._

"That idiot." she muttered and shoved her phone back into its hiding spot. "I give him one mission and he fucks it up. Typical."

A deep breath later, the government agent made her way towards the apartment building.

For supposedly being the place that the dark blades may have once inhabited, it felt… empty. Like someone had evacuated everyone in advance. Or perhaps there were no people in there to begin with. She had thought she had seen a couple higher up, but they seemed to have fled.

"Come out, come out!" she shouted, only to get no answer. Which was becoming quite a running theme of her business so far. Especially when she was trying to get someone, anyone on her side. Maybe even get her partner back in the process. You know, typical stuff that the supposed queen of all reality wished to accomplish. Of which I'm not sure

"Why is this so difficult?"

Maybe because you're not supposed to be here. Or perhaps you are so persistent in tampering in events that don't need you. You know, usual time manipulation stuff. But what do I know. I'm just the narrator of this.

"Shut up!"

Her attention turned to a conveniently placed mirror. At first, it would seem that just her normal reflection was showing through. But when she got closer, the reflection seemed to shift. No more was it just Maki. Now, the imprint of a purple haired woman could be seen.

"Who are you?" she shouted, getting nothing in return. "Answer me! Answer me!"

"Uh… why are you talking to a mirror?"

She turned around, finding herself staring down a set of headlights. Of course, sitting in the front were the dark blades. Though, they weren't wearing their cloaks for once. Which could be seen as a plus. Or perhaps a distraction, like this whole scene is at the moment. Like I'm fairly certain that the two characters who were fighting are now just talking like old times. Like their show of strength was a reminder of past days and once they were certain that these were in fact the people they had been looking for, they could catch themselves up on all that had happened. Like a pair of old friends, almost.

"Just shut up!" Maki screamed and pulled a pistol out. Of course, all that seemed to get her was a bunch of confused looks. Her opponent didn't even pull out their weapons. Instead, they just stared. They were almost taken by surprise by this whole mess.

"Lady, are you for real?" one of them (probably their leader) remarked and poked their head out the window. "Don't make us use the shark."

"Shark?"

Maki's gaze shifted slightly upwards, focusing in on what was on top of the vehicle. Which true to the brooding idiot's word, was in fact a shark. A quite alive shark, I might add. One would think that you would question this shit at this point. But that would be asking too much.

"You have to the count of three." Maki continued, her finger already on the trigger. "One, two, three!"

Of course, the shark managed to reach her before the bullet reached them. While a shame for Maki, it would least spare her the embarrassment of having to explain to her ex that she had gone mad again and was now trying to kill everyone again. But you know, that would mean admitting that you fucked up and stuff. And we can't have that, can we?

"Shut it!" Maki shouted and shoved the shark off of her. Of course, she then decided now was a good time to fire off her gun. None of the bullets reached her targets, though there really much in the way of trying with these people.

"Can I blast them now, Vanessa?" one of the passengers announced, with Maki just making out some sort of pistol.

"No." their leader whispered and took a deep breath, making her exit out into the alleyway. "I'll handle this myself."

"Why aren't you bowing before me?" Maki screamed in return, only to get a slap in return. "I am the queen of reality! You are nothing but my peons!"

But all that shouting seemed to get her was the attention of the two initial guys. Which was not part of her plan. At all.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" she continued, her gaze now on the ground. "Why does everyone refuse to see me as their one true ruler.

'I can help you with that. Just let me into you and the rest will come together.'

For some reason, Maki just nods. The next couple are a complete blur, with the dark blades staring towards the ensuing blast of energy. Sure, they tried to back up out of their and flee, but the resulting blast was not so nice in that regard. If anything, it could've been worse.

"You bitch!" one of them screamed and charged forth, only to find their head now pierced through with bullets. Which in turn, got the attention of the person's teammates. One by one, they fell mortal. All until one remained.

"Is that really the best you people got?" Maki continued, watching the girl that remained grit her teeth. "Oh? Are you mad that I killed them?"

She got no answer, only to watch her opponent charge forth with vines. While they didn't complete the job, the first blow had been landed. Right as a pair of airships pierced through.

"Pathetic." 'Maki' whispered and dug her hand into her chest, pulling out what looked to be a purple ball of energy. After, she drops it to the ground. Of course, it would seem that it had a mind of it's own and went off to somewhere else. "Oh boys."

She got no answer. A quick turn around later revealed them gone. Not that their disappearance would throw a wrench into her plans. If anything, it would be a massive help to their cause in the long run.

* * *

Notes:

As cool as it would've been to have the dark blades as a part of this, they just aren't interesting enough characters. Which is the result of the development hell that was the road leading up to DA03. That, and this arc has gone for a bit.

That purple ball of energy matters. I can't tell you why yet, but there's a reason that it was in Maki's body in the first. What I can tell you, is that the digimon universe is far bigger than most people realize. And the stuff that we can do now that we couldn't do nearly a year ago is just incredible. Funny how a single punch can change everything. ;)

That, and there's some fun stuff ahead with our current heroes.

.

Next Time: I know why the caged kitty went insane.


	15. Tri: Out with a bang

I don't own digimon.

* * *

World 5-7

Tri: Out with a bang

Meiko Mochizuki was not afraid.

To say that she was now, after all the trials and tribulations that she had gone through to get to this point, felt like a victory. A questionable victory, but one nonetheless.

Of course, that didn't she was immune to the feelings within. Far from it. At any point, this could all break down on her and she would be reduced to an absolute mess of a person. But not today. No matter was going to be thrown at her, she would persevere. There would be no tears this time.

"Meiko…" her partner cried out.

"It's alright, Mei-chan." she whispered and gave the kitty digimon a slight pat. Which was probably not deserved, especially after all that had happened last time. "I won't let anyone hurt you.

At the moment, the two were back in at Meiko's family home in Tattori. More specifically, they were standing in Meiko's old room. Which looked none worse for the wear than it had when she had left it. Sure, there were some christmas presents from the end of Tri waiting to be unwrapped, but that could wait till this was over. In a way, it was just like old times. Except Meiko was a teenager now and Meicoomon had no signs of being infected. Which are both pluses in our book. Especially the latter part. Definitely did not want to have face Ordinemon whatsoever. She would just figure out a way

Meiko shot the ceiling a glare. While she could've of just said it out loud, I guess she thought the silent approach was better here.

What? We are already have enough creepy beasts without adding mutant titty angel thing into the mix. Especially one that has no understanding at clothing. At all.

"Boo." Meicoomon muttered, getting another pat right after. This one was probably more deserved, but that was debatable.

"Could you stop that?" Meiko added and got a sigh from both narrators. "I get that I'm not liked by the fandom. Could you give it a break."

For the record, we don't hate you. We just hate that you got shafted at the end. You deserved far better. Especially after getting choked to death and then living via the digital world's own rule about death. Which unlike that time, aren't in play. Joy.

"No comment."

You were on a roll there and then some assfuck just chokes you to death, for what? Nothing. Except course correcting a plot that didn't need course correcting to begin with. Like seriously, just have Yggdrasil show up. There. Problem solved. Well outside of the whole mystery man that thinks he is Gennai or some-

Before either narrator had a chance to finish that rant, the sound of

"We should change that, shouldn't we?" a voice called out, revealing themselves as Maki. While now dressed in what looked to be black frock with matching heels, there was something off about the former government agent. While neither of us are exact experts, but it's likely she had something enter her body that shouldn't have.

Meiko's gaze slowly slid over to her intruder. While her relationship with Maki was a bit of a mess, she liked to believe they were acquaintances. They would possibly be friends if they saw each other more. But we doubt such a bond would save her here. If anything, it would get her killed faster. Maybe she would've gotten lucky with Daigo. Who can really say.

"How about…" Meiko responded and did a quick scan of the room. While there was some stuff that she could throw at this possible threat, she doubted any of it would do lasting damage. "No."

So she threw a tea kettle that way. It didn't hit. Even if it had, I doubt that it would give any in the way of an advantage.

"Just hand over the kitty." Maki screamed as she watched her target slip through a window. "I might not kill you then."

"Liar!"

At this pointed, she just wanted to eat the girl. Yeah. That would be enough to bring out Meicoomon's feral side. And live Meiko sounded tasty. Wait. That sounds absolutely nasty. Why the fuck would you want to eat a corpse? I doubt she would taste very good, having cried all those times.

"The tears make her tastier."

Yuck. Did you really have to go there?

"Yes."

Could you not talk about eating people then? We just had lunch. And we would at least like to keep it down. Or is that too much to ask for?

But neither narrator got an answer, with Maki instead smashing the door down. Which begs the question of why she didn't do that to a window. Or just smash on through. Like seriously, this isn't rocket science that we're performing here. Just simple breaking-and-entering. Why is this so hard for you people to understand. At least the other group has some semblance of a brain in these situations.

"Would you please shut up?"

No. If we did, then this wouldn't be much of a story. It would just be a bunch of dialogue that the viewer would have to guess what happened. No one wants that. And if for some reason that you possibly do, first off, gross. Secondly, why would your first choice of bodies be Meiko of all people? Kari is ten times more boring than glasses girl here and has already been tenderized by the forces of darkness. She must definitely taste far better. Heck, even one of the minor characters from Hunters probably would be better. Not that we're actually saying to eat them, just not go for Meiko first.

Whatever the case, Maki managed to find Meiko. Which I guess her makes her escape kind of pointless in hindsight.

"Shut up!" the digidestined screamed, her grip tightening on her digivice. "I won't let me go out in vain, no matter the cost!"

For a brief second, the digivice glowed a black color. Following that, everything went dark and a message appeared in front Meiko. At first, she didn't want to look at it. For all she knew, it could quite easily backfire in some epic function no one could've possibly predicted. It could about a solution that would simply cost too much for her any other hero that might be involved.

But eventually, she would have to look. There wasn't much of a choice in that regard. Especially if Maki did in fact want to eat her.

Remove Restrictions?

Yes-No

She took a deep breath, ignoring the dark memories that threatened to break free. So she tapped the yes 'button' and closed her eyes. In retrospect, if she had known what would happen next, would she have pressed it? Or would she have gone the way of a fistfight. We'll probably never know.

At first, nothing seemed to happen to the digidestined. Or well, anything that she could actually see.

Sure, Meiko felt slightly taller and just out of it. But that must have been stress. Yeah, that's it. All this running and Meicoomon's sudden appearance was the obvious result of this.

"Wait, where's Meicoomon?" she whispered, only for no words to come out. Worse, her skin was turning white as black feathers fell to the ground. "Meicoomon?"

Maki just looked, possibly deciding that was best to make some distance, maybe even leave this place. But not before getting a full-on display of Meiko's nude body. Her legs and arms were gone, as a mess of tentacles covered the girl's eyes.

The body was then lifted up, being held there by a set of black feathery wings. What had once been Meiko was now Ordinemon, the big evil nudist dark angel thing. Which as outcomes go, isn't great. But isn't that bad either.

"Well that worked out nic-"

She doesn't get to finish that sentence. Mostly because the nude dark angel had decided that they were going to end this. Mostly by bringing forth giant lasers and just destroying the earth itself. Which on paper, sounds quite nice. The actual execution, it was from perfect. Mostly because it somehow left one random ward in Japan intact while everywhere else got mostly destroyed.

Though if you squinted, you could make out what looked to be Tattori. Or what had once been it. Of course, there's no rest for the wicked.

* * *

Notes:

And this is the end. Yeah. Not my original intention, but there's still a chance of a couple of the more interesting things to slip out.


End file.
